Arrepentimiento
by nary-uchiuzu
Summary: "Otouto, creo que te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado, Deidara me comento que Naruto está muy triste, que no ha querido salir de su habitación"
1. Chapter 1

ARREPENTIMIENTO

"_Otouto, creo que te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado, Deidara me comento que Naruto está muy triste, que no ha querido salir de su habitación" __Porque tengo que estar pensando otra vez en lo que me dijo Itachi, ya tome una decisión y no me voy a retractar, nosotros perdimos esa maldita apuesta con Sakura e Ino, y ahora tenemos que cumplir, espero que al final de esos 3 meses me pueda perdonar, será un poco difícil pero lo lograre._ -Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor de la familia Uchiha, mientras los miembros de dicha familia terminaban su desayuno.

_Señora Mikoto, tiene una llamada, dice que es muy importante que la atienda_ dijo el ama de llaves de la mansión al ver el intento de la señora de no querer contestar la llamada.

_Está bien gracias_ dice tomando el teléfono en sus manos, _Si… ¿Qué?..., No, tiene que ser algún error… ¿Quién te lo dijo?... De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme_ esto último lo dijo con la voz demasiado entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Cariño, ¿Sucede algo malo?_ Pregunta un preocupado Fugaku, que al igual que el resto de su familia ve como Mikoto quedo en un especie de transe.

_¿Aun no lees las noticias del día?_ dice viendo como su esposo niega, _podrías permitirme tu diario_

_Claro que si, pero nos puedes decir que pasa_ dice un extrañado Fugaku, y en el momento que pone el diario en manos de su esposa, ve como esta lo empieza a hojear como desesperada y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lleva las manos a su boca y las lagrimas que hasta ese momento había contenido en sus ojos empiezan a salir desmesuradamente, entonces se levanta de su asiento y camina asía ella. _ ¿Qué pasa, cariño?_ y entonces le muestra la noticia, no lo puede creer, e instintivamente sus ojos viajan a su hijo más chico y abraza a su esposa.

_Papá, Mamá ¿Qué pasa? _pregunta un angustiado Itachi, que ha visto la mirada que su padre le ha dado a su hermano.

_Has hablado con Deidara el día de hoy_ es la única respuesta que le dio Fugaku a su primogénito.

_No, tiene varios días que no recibe mis llamadas y tampoco me recibe en su casa_ dice un serio Itachi

_Es Naruto, ¿Cierto?, lo que sea que hayan leído es sobre Naruto_ dice un Sasuke que no sabe porque su corazón esta más acelerado que nunca, _¿Se fue del país?, no sabe tomar las cosas con madurez es un..._

_Cállate Sasuke, no sabes lo que dices_ dice una afligida Mikoto _y si, es sobre él y su hermana gemela Kione, el… ellos…, si se iban del país, pero su avión… ellos… ellos están muertos._ termina con una voz llorosa, no puede más, se levanta de su lugar y camina a su habitación, Naruto siempre fue la persona que quiso para su pequeño Sasuke, eran el complemento perfecto, se sintió feliz cuando ellos iniciaron con su noviazgo, se sentía que si a ellos les pasara algo sus hijos no estarían solos porque estaba segura que los Namikaze nunca los dejarían, creyó que no había ser que pudiera deshacer la relación que tenia Sasuke con Naruto, pero que tonta fue, nunca le dio la debida importancia a Sakura Haruno, que sabe que artimañas utilizo para separarlos, pero de lo que si estaba segura ahora, es que su pequeño hijo, se iba a arrepentir de haber terminado con Naruto.

Fugaku fue detrás de su esposa, él sabia cuanto aprecio le tenía a Naruto, ese chico se había sabido ganar el aprecio de muchas persona, el mismo se lo tenía, a Deidara también lo apreciaba pero Naruto era único su carácter y temperamento eran inigualable no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, era la persona más noble y sincera que pudo haber conocido, los Namikaze y los Uchiha siempre habían sido muy unidos, y por eso lo conocía también y al igual que su esposa, se sintió feliz de que el menor de sus hijos quisiera formalizar una relación con segundo hijo de los Namikaze, realmente nunca entendió que es lo que Naruto había visto en Sasuke, eran completamente diferentes su hijo siempre tan arrogante y serio, pero cuando estaba con Naruto era otro Sasuke, otro que seguramente nadie más volvería a ver, porque de algo estaba seguro ese Sasuke había muerto junto con Naruto.

Itachi, mientras tanto, tomo su celular y empezó a marcar como desesperado el numero de su novio, _Dei, amor… ¿Cómo estás?... si, en este momento salgo para haya_ solo volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano, no tenia idea de por que había terminado su relación con Naruto, eso era un pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, pero no se la había echo porque sabia que Sasuke no le diría nada, pero estaba seguro que esto se había salido de sus manos, se imaginaba que Sakura tenia algo que ver, puesto que al otro día de su ruptura había aparecido en la universidad tomando la mano de su hermano, pero si de algo estaba seguro era del amor que su hermano tenia por el hermano de Deidara, lo único que hiso antes de marcharse fue poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, y ayudarlo a salir de ese transe en el que estaba, ahora era Sasuke quien debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sasuke por su parte se había quedado sin habla, su madre le tenia que estar mintiendo Naruto, su Naruto no podía estar muerto, no cuando aun no había pasado el tiempo para que el arreglara su problema, no lo podía haber dejado solo; de pronto fue interrumpido por los voz de su hermano _Sasuke, ni papa, ni yo iremos a la empresa, creo q debes ir tu a la junta que se tiene esta mañana, estaré con Dei y Mamá y papa querrán ir a ver a Minato-san y a Kuchina-san _ esas fueron la palabras que le dedico a su hermano. _No, estas loco verdad_ dijo un Sasuke furioso, _como me pides que me presente en una reunión cuando…_

_ ¿Cuándo que, Sasuke?, he, Naruto no era nada tuyo, no ahora o eso es lo que le dejaste claro a el y a media universidad en la cafetería hace 2 semanas cuando entraste de la mano de esa niña Haruno y le dijiste que ya no lo necesitabas por que la tenias a ella, o ¿Que?_

_Tu sabes que lo amo, yo… yo lo necesito conmigo… yo…_

_Demasiado tarde, siento decirte esto hermano, pero te dije que te arrepentirías_ y dando fin a su pequeña discusión Itachi salió de su casa.

Sasuke aun no podía creer lo, mas bien no quería hacerlo debía haber un error, y su mente viajo a un día hace cuatro semanas.

==FLASH BACK==

Ese día al llegar a la universidad se encontró con Garaa en el estacionamientos, ellos no eran los mejores amigos, al contrario sentía ciertos celos hacia el por llevarse también con Naruto, pero no podía evitarlo Garaa era el novio de Kione la hermana gemela de Naruto.

_Sasuke, Garaa!!!!!_ grito una muy contenta Sakura a su lado venia su mejor amiga Ino.

_Que tal, Sakura, Ino_ dijo un no muy agradado Garaa, que aun que las conocía no eran personas muy de su agrado, tanto él como Sasuke y otros tantos mas tenían la sospecha de que aun que Sakura se dijera ser la mejor amiga de Naruto, solo lo utilizaba para poder entrar como becaria en uno de los hospitales de los Namikaze y poder conocer a la Abuela de Naruto que era la mejor cirujana del país, en tanto Ino, era prima de Kione y Naruto aun que ella sabia fingir muy bien delante de ellos.

_ ¡Ne!, chicos Ino y yo les tenemos algo que proponer?_ como siempre la peli rosa directo a su punto.

_No me interesa nada de lo que puedas proponer Sakura, ahora llevo prisa, así que… _dijo el pelinegro.

_ ¡Oh! por favor Sasuke, déjanos explicar aun que sea, si después no te interesa puedes retirarte_

_Si, además es por lo que dicen en la universidad_ agrego la rubia.

_Y ¿Qué es lo que dicen en la universidad?_ intervino Garaa

_Bueno, pues dicen que Kione y Naruto Namikaze tienen comiendo de su mano a los orgullosos, Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Garaa, y que estos últimos no pueden vivir sin ellos, que depende de lo que los Namikaze digan para poderse mover_ dijo Sakura de manera burlona.

_Y que es lo que nos quieren proponer_ respondió el pelinegro, e inmediatamente obtuvo la mirada del pelirrojo, dándole a entender que cualquier cosa que ellas le propusieran les traería problemas.

_Bien, pues no es tanto una proposición, más bien es una pequeña apuesta, solo para comprobar que lo que se dice no es verdad_ respondió la rubia. _Es simple, ha esta hora mis primos deben estar en la cafetería, vayamos a encontrarnos con ellos, y si ellos ya tiene planes preparados ustedes pierden y nosotras en representación de todos los demás universitarios ganamos.

_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

__Bien, pues no es tanto una proposición, más bien es una pequeña apuesta, solo para comprobar que lo que se dice no es verdad_ respondió la rubia. _Es simple, ha esta hora mis primos deben estar en la cafetería, vayamos a encontrarnos con ellos, y si ellos ya __tienen planes preparados ustedes pierden y nosotras en representación de todos los demás universitarios ganamos._

__Y que es lo que perderíamos nosotros_ dijo Garaa _

__Pues ustedes tendrían que terminar por 3 meses con ellos_ respondió simplemente Sakura _

__Si, así le demostrarían al resto de los estudiantes que no es verdad lo que comentan._

==FIN DEL FLASH BACK==

Lo malo había sido en que cuando se reunieron con los Namikaze en la cafetería ellos habían hecho planes que los involucraban y tanto él como Garaa, y al día siguiente tuvieron que paga la apuesta, el había llegado del brazo de la peli rosa y Garaa de Ino y les habían dicho a los gemelos como bien su hermano le acababa de recordar delante de media facultad en la cafetería que ya no podían seguir con alguna relación con ellos porque ahora si estaban habían encontrado a las personas adecuadas. Entonces empezó a llorar y se sintió tan ruin, como había sido capaz de romperle el corazón a su rubio, ahora como le podría pedir perdón, como pudo hacerle caso a Sakura.

__ ¡Ne! Sasuke, me quieres_ decía un feliz rubio._

__Claro que si, sabes que eres lo más importante para mi Naruto__

__Entonces hagamos una promesa de amor eterno__

__Como?__

__Si, jura que si mueres tú primero vendrás por mí, que no me dejaras solo nunca__

__Estás loco, ¿verdad?__

__Anda, promételo__

__Solo con una condición__

__ ¿Cuál?__

__que tú me prometerás lo mismo__

_Naruto… ¿cumplirás esa promesa?, ¿vendrás por mí? _

__Sasuke, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_ decía un rubio lloroso ___ ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste hace unos momentos en la cafetería? __

__Si lo que esperas que te diga es que fue una broma, pues no lo es, ya no te quiero a mi lado_ contesto un decidido Sasuke_

__Entonces todo lo que prometiste antes, solo fue una broma para ti, ¿o qué?__

__Claro Naruto, no me hagas acordarme de las estupideces que te prometí.__

__Entonces todo se acabo, escúchame bien Uchiha las promesas que yo te hice también quedan olvidas, y mírame, porque esta será la última vez, te lo juro._

_Sasuke sintió como su corazón se comprimía al escuchar a Naruto llamarlo por su apellido y la forma tan llena de odio en que lo dijo nunca lo había hecho._

Y entonces recordó que él se había ocupado de romper las promesas que alguna vez se hicieron y sabía que el rubio había cumplido, no lo volvería a ver, no lo volvería a escuchar y tampoco vendría por él.

CASA SABAKU NO

Garaa estaba una en cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse, ya se estaba siendo costumbre en las últimas tres semanas, a partir de lo que había hecho ese día en la cafetería; aun lo tenían muy preocupado, Kione es una mujer muy especial la amaba demasiado, el conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que ella trataba de esconder de los demás, el era el único aparte de su familia que la conocía también, le había jurado no lastimarla y que había hecho, sabía que no debía confiarse de cualquier cosa que Ino y Sakura hicieran, él sabía que la pelirrosa aun que se veía resignada nunca dejaría en paz a Sasuke, a leguas se veía que desde el momento en que Naruto y Sasuke anunciaron su noviazgo ella había sentido un odio que a pesar de que ella dijera lo contrario, lo que aun no entendía es porque Ino se estaba prestando para esto, realmente odiaba sus primos. Sasori su hermano mayor era el mejor amigo de Deidara y le había dicho que los Uzumaki estaban sumidos en una crisis depresiva y que todo se debía gracias a él y Sasuke, que lo mejor era que no se dejara ver por Deidara porque lo más seguro es que lo usara de saco de entrenamiento y que él no pensaba detenerlo.

Pero Garaa estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear, sabía que se lo merecía.

Una vez que se decidió a levantarse se arreglo y cuando estaba dispuesto a salid de la habitación, sin más entro en su prima Temari quien des de hace unos meses junto a su hermano Kankuro vivían en su casa.

_ ¡Qué diablos! Temari te he dicho un millón de veces que… Temari ¿Qué sucede?_ su voz salió un poco preocupada al ver la cara que llevaba su prima

_ ¿Qué sucede? Preguntas, acaso no has visto las noticias, espero que estés feliz por lo que provocaste_

Justo después entro Sasori y le lanzo el diario del día, después se llevo a su muy afligida prima y vio la noticia no pudo sostenerse más y se sentó en el suelo,

_No, esto tiene que ser una muy mala broma_ e instintivamente se llevo una mano a su corazón, lo único que quería cree es que todo era una broma. Y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

CENTRO MEDICO DE ESPECIALIDADES DE TOKIO.

Este es el mejor hospital en todo Tokio, la dueña y directora del Hospital es la señora Namikaze Tsunade, tenía alrededor de una semana que no se había presentado en el hospital, pero en él trabajaba su mano derecha Shisune, además de que había muchas personas en las que podía confiar, como Karin Uzumaki sobrina de su nuera Kushina y también estaba Sakura Haruno quien era la mejor amiga de su nieto Naruto.

Pero desafortunadamente Sakura era una chica doble cara lo cual muchos lo descubrieron demasiado tarde, pero otros como Karin y Shisune siempre lo supieron.

Ese día por la mañana terminaba la guardia de Karin y antes de que saliera recibió la llamada de su papá diciéndole que por fin se había dado la noticia de la muerte de sus primos después de una semana de que el avión en que viajaban tuviera ese aparatoso accidente del que no se encontraban ni rastros del avión ni de ningún pasajero. Estaba segura de que su tío Minato seguiría buscando aun y en contra de que las autoridades que no dieron ni un día más para que se siguiera la búsqueda, estaba seguro de que habían obligado a su tío a dar la noticia.

Pero también estaba segura de que ella personal mente se encargaría de darle la noticia a Sakura, la haría sufrir porque se lo merecía, sabía que la Haruno estaba enamorada de Sasuke al igual que ella que en cuanto supo de la relación de su primo con el pelinegro supo que tenia la batalla perdida, así que dignamente y con la cara en alto decidió renunciar, pero la peli rosa se obsesiono mas y mas con el chico, no sabía de qué artimañas había utilizado con el Uchiha, pero si sabia lo destrozado que estaban sus primos, Ino era otro asunto estaba segura que de ella se encargaría Kushina, su tía siempre le había tenido un cariño muy especial que se acabo en el momento en que Kione llego llorando porque Garaa había terminado con su relación por esa prima suya, daba gracias a cualquier Dios que ellas solo compartieran primos y no fueran familia.

_Karin, ¿Aún sigues aquí?, pensé que ya estarías en casa_ dijo una pelinegra quien tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara, la cual desapareció en cuanto vio la cara que tenia la peli roja _¿Qué sucede?_

Las lagrimas que quería mantener en sus ojos salieron libremente _La noticia se dio, ahora para todos están muertos_ Shisune se acerco a ella y la abrazo y comenzó a llorar con ella, esta ultima aunque no era parte de la familia había estado al tanto de la situación por la que atravesaba la familia Namikaze, sabía que Tsunade adoraba a sus nietos pero su preferido siempre fue Naruto porque según ella era el más parecido a su hijo su jefa debía estar destrozada.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Por otro lado en la entrada del hospital Sakura hacia su aparición, se veía radiante todo estaba saliendo muy bien para ella, ahora solo era cuestión de que Sasuke olvidara a Naruto, de antemano sabia que ella también se ganaría el odio de rubio pero no importaba, ya no lo necesitaba ahora ella por esfuerzo propio se podía mantener en el hospital, tenía la confianza de Tsunade y estaba segura que a pesar de todo tenía su lugar de trabajo seguro.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontró con algunas enfermeras amigas de Karin detestaba a esa chica; a alguien le tenía que dar gracias porque no compartían horarios en el hospital, pero lo extraño es que las enfermeras con las que se encontró y la veían como si fuera una… criminal, realmente no entendía que es lo que les había dicho la odiosa de Karin pero si era por lo de Sasuke no tenía importancia ella era la única que podía convertirse en la señora Uchiha y se lo demostraría a todo mundo.

Cuando se acerco a la oficina de su jefa se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta así que se imagino que su jefa ya estaba de regreso después de su larga temporada de vacaciones y es que si algo tenia Tsunade es que por nada abandonaba su trabajo, se acerco para ver que asía y se encontró con un cuadro que para ella era de los más deplorable.

_ ¿Qué pasa Karin?, es que acaso tu novio, este chico extraño mm… Suigetsu es su nombre verdad, ¿por fin se dio cuenta que no vales la pena?_ dijo de una manera tan cruel

_ Cállate, tú tienes la culpa de todo, eres una maldita, espero que no te dure el gusto, por tu culpa, él… _

_Hay cállate Karin, no sé ni de qué diablos estas ha…_ la bofetada que recibió de Shizune no la dejo terminar.

_Basta Sakura, creo que ya has hecho mucho daño, guárdate tu lengua viperina para otros._

_ ¡Shizune, no sé qué te ha dicho esta!, pero te aseguro que no es verdad, y si es por lo de Sasuke que quieren que haga si se dio cuenta que soy mejor que Naruto, el nunca…_

_ ¡cállate, es suficiente, acaso no entiendes que es mejor que estés callada, es tu culpa maldita! … maldigo la hora en que mi primo te conocía a ti y a ese desgraciado, y la verdad espero que paguen muy caro lo que le han hecho a mi familia._

_Sigo sin entender nada, creo que tu loco novio te esta pegando sus raras reacciones, yo que tu me andaba con cuidado, ja ja _

_Sakura, quiero que saques tus cosas de este Hospital, no deseo volver a verte el resto de mi vida_ dice una mujer rubia, que en ese momento va entrando en la oficina, en sus ojos se puede ver el vacio de su corazón y el dolor aun que no lo demuestra.

_Tsunade-sama, creo que esta exagerando, si el problema es por lo que sucedió entre su nieto y …_ no termino de decir la frase una pálida peli rosa .

_¡Cállate, te prohíbo que de vuelvas a hablar de mi nieto, y que te quede claro que de ahora en adelante seré la señora Namikaze para ti, y escucha esto nunca en lo que te queda de vida volverás a pisar uno de los hospitales de los que soy dueña y menos para que ejerzas tu carrera_ de pronto las lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus dorados ojos _Por la culpa de ustedes cuatro he perdido a dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, y una de ellas era mi mas preciado tesoro_

_Tsu… Namikaze-sama no se de que me habla yo… _

_Naruto esta muerto_ suelta con todo el odio de su corazón una llorosa Karin. _El y Kione están muertos… tu e Ino los mataron…_

Sakura estaba en shock no podía ser cierto, le estaban mintiendo, esto de seguro lo estaba planeando el rubio para poder regresar con Sasuke. _No te creo, si esto lo esta haciendo para regresar con Sasuke díganle que tiene que se mas creativo…

_Te quiero fuera de mi oficina ahora, y no vuelvas a pisar el hospital, y si crees o no ese no es mi problema, pero de una cosa estoy segura yo personalmente me encargare de hacer que te investiguen, para mi tu eres una de las principales beneficiadas con su muerte, ha! Y si no crees cómprate un diario o ve las noticias, ahora comprendo por que Karin siempre me dijo que me tenia que cuidar de ti, maldigo la hora en que me deje influenciar por mi querido nieto para darte una oportunidad de trabajo, lo usaste a él que tanto aprecio te tenia pero escucha yo te di y juro que en este país no conseguirás ser nadie, tus dulces momentos como una de mis mejores aprendices se te acabo, por mi eres lo que eres, pero tu te encargaste de quitarme lo que mas quiero y eso mismo are yo. _

Sakura sale directo a recoger sus cosas, sabe que lo que le dijo Tsunade es cierto, ella tienen su vida arruinada, quince minutos después mientras va camino a su casa decide hacer caso a Tsunade y compra un diario, al abrirlo recae en la imagen que se muestra en primera plana, son ellos, los gemelo

HIJOS DEL EMPRESARIO NAMIKAZE MINATO MUERE EN ACCIDENTE AEREO

SEGÚN LAS DECLARACIONES QUE DAN LA AUTORIDADES DEL PAIS, EL AVION PARTICULAR DE LA FAMILIA NAMIKAZE DONDE VIAJABAN 6 TRIPULANTES EN EL CUAL IBAN DOS LOS MIEMBROS MAS JOVENES DE DICHA FAMILIA SUFRIO UN PERCANSE EL PASADO FIN DE SEMANA, SEGÚN LAS LOS INFORMES OBTRENIDOS SE CREE QUE LA FAMILIA NAMIKAZE PIDIO A LAS AUTORIDADES UN LAPSO DE TIEMPO PARA BUSCAR LOS RESTOS DE DICHO AVION, ASI COMO ALGUN POSIBLE SOBREVIVIENTE.

Eso fue todo lo que Sakura leyó, sentía una gran pesadez en su corazón, las lagrimas no paraban de bañar su rostro, entonces salió directo a la universidad, tenía que ver a Ino ella debió habérselo dicho, porque no se lo comento…, y ¿Sasuke lo sabría?, ¿que pasaría con ella? Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que Sasuke no la alejara de su lado.

MANSION NAMIKAZE

Una semana ante:

A la hora del desayuno

_Querido, creo que deberíamos preguntarles a los chicos si desean un tiempo de descanso, ambos están demasiado deprimidos… yo…_ dice una angustiada peli roja.

_Mama, tiene razón, nunca espere esto de Sas… El hermano de Itachi y del de Sasori_

_Dei-chan por favor, no dejes que este mal entendido afecte tu relación con Itachi, ni tu amistad con Sasori_

_Tu mama tiene razón, aun que no logro saber que fue lo que paso para que terminaran de esta manera_ dijo el rubio mayor de esta familia.

_Señora, los jóvenes no han querido probar alimento nueva mente_ dijo el mayordomo de la familia.

_Gracias_ mostrando toda su fina educación le respondió la peli roja _ Minato, ya no debemos dejar pasar más tiempo, son dos semanas que no dicen nada, y que están en cerrados cada uno en su habitación, y estoy segura que Kione lo siente más, nunca duran tanto tiempo separados el uno del otro, siempre pasan sus problemas juntos, y la verdad no entiendo nada_ dijo de manera muy afligida.

_Deidara, tú debes saber que paso, porque no nos cuentas las cosas, lo único que nos pediste a tu madre y a mí, fue que les dejáramos de hacer preguntas, y la verdad creo, está llegando muy lejos_

_Yo… yo no debo de contarles nada… _

_Deidara, ahora no te pido, te exijo que me digas que paso ese día, que fue lo que hicieron Sasuke y Garaa para que tus hermanos llegaran así_ dijo un ya molesto Minato

_Bien… No sé porque dijeron o porque lo hicieron, pero ese día estábamos en la cafetería, y Sasuke entro del brazo con Sakura, y Garaa con Ino, y les dijeron delante de casi toda la universidad que ya no podían mantener una relación con ellos ahora que conocían a las mujeres con las que querían compartir el resto de su vida_ Dijo con pesadez a sus padres.

_ Ino…, ¿me estas diciendo que tu prima Ino le hizo algo así a Kione… Y Sakura la misma Sakura que juraba proteger de todo a Naruto?_ dice una muy consternada Kushina.

_Así es mama_

Sin esperar mas Kushina se levanto de su asiento, llego directo a la habitación de Naruto, y sin pedir autorización entro en ella, se sorprendió demasiado al entrar…


	4. Chapter 4

_Sin esperar mas Kushina se levanto de su asiento, llego directo a la habitación de Naruto, y sin pedir autorización entro en ella, se sorprendió demasiado al entrar…_

Naruto había destrozado muchas cosas dentro de su habitación, ya que Sasuke había ayudado en su decoración, ya que siempre habían sido los mejores antes que novios, cuadros y fotos donde ambos aparecían ahora se encontraban completamente desechos, busco con la mirada a su hijo. Lo vio sentado aun lado de su cama con el último cuadro en buenas condiciones en sus manos, pero también una navaja, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos libremente.

_Mi niño, ¿estas bien?_ sabia que era tonto preguntar, pero le dolía mucho el ver a su pequeño con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, se le veían unas enormes ojeras efecto de las noche en vela que tenia, _¿Que piensas hacer con este cuadro?_

El cuadro había sido un regalo de Sai el primo de Sasuke, quien es pintor y hacia alrededor de un año los había pintado a ambos estaban recostados en un árbol se les veía tan feliz,

_Lo mismo que con los demás me desharé de el e ira a la basura_

_Naru, no se que paso con ustedes, pero para que tengas en estas condiciones tu habitación debió haber sido algo muy duro_ respiro profundo, aun que Dei se le había contado, prefería saberlo de boca de sus hijos, además ellos se desahogarían _Anda cariño, platícale a mama que paso, tal vez te puedo ayudar, además quiero que sepas que aun son mis bebes y me duele verlos así_ termino de decir soltando unas pocas lagrimas

_Sasuke… Sakura… ellos… ellos me traicionaron_ decía un lloroso, rubio su voz apenas se escuchaba, justo en ese instante entraban Minato y Deidara.

Kushina acuno a su hijo. _Naruto, creo que esto lo tenemos que hablar con Kione presente, mi niño no se que le pasa a ella, pero se que tu lejanía también le afecta, para ella antes que cualquier persona estas tu, ¿Recuerdas?, siempre han estado juntos y juntos pueden superar cualquier adversidad_ Tomando de la mano a su hijo lo jalo un poco para que se levantara, pero Naruto estaba débil todos esos días sin comer bien y sin dormir le estaban pasando factura, Minato y Deidara le ayudaran a ponerse en pie.

Deidara ama mucho a sus hermanos y el dolor de ellos es como si fuera propio, pero no podía ponerse en el lugar de ellos, podía imaginarse lo que estaban sufriendo, el ver a un siempre alegre y sonriente Naruto en esas condiciones, era algo que nunca le hubiera gustado ver, el al igual que muchos siempre supo de la obsesión que Sakura profesaba por Sasuke, así como también el que solo lo utilizaba para poder llegar a su abuela, con Kione era diferente, ellos eran mas parecidos, trataban de esconderse ante las demás personas bajo una mascara de indiferencia, casi nunca le mostraban sus sentimientos a personas ajenas a sus familiares, no confiaban en tanto en las personas como Naruto pero ahora también entendía el estado emocional en que se encontraba su hermana, pero como bien dijo su madre el estar siempre junto a Naruto la ayudaba a recuperarse de cualquier herida, física o emocional, y también estaba de acuerdo con ella de que Kione se mantenía oculta porque Naruto la estaba alejando un poco de él. A la que no comprendía era a Ino, siempre había actuado como la prima y sobrina cariñosa y amorosa, nunca su hubiera imaginado que ella fuera capas de hacer sufrir a alguien a quien decía querer.

Kushina abrió la habitación de su única hija, estaba en penumbra, a diferencia de la de Naruto estaba intacta, como si nadie la habitara. Ella estaba acostada cubierta completamente por las mantas de su cama

_Kio… _ susurro un triste Naruto, _Kio, perdóname vamos sal de la cama, mama, papa y Dei quieren hablar con nosotros_ dijo el rubio, mientras jalaba la manta que cubría a su hermana,

En cuanto se vio libre, se refugió en los brazos de su gemelo, _Tonto… no me vuelvas a dejarme sola_ dijo con voz llorosa y apenas audible para su hermano. Deidara se sentó tras Naruto y loa abrazo a ambos.

Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, la beso en la frente, Kushina, al ver a sus dos hijos juntos decidió iniciar la conversación que había quedado pendiente en la habitación de Naruto.

_Kione, ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa a ti?, Naruto me dijo en pocas palabras lo que le pasa, ahora nena, cuéntame… cuéntanos que te ocurre._

La rubia volteo a ver a Deidara.

_Ah, no corazón, tu hermano no nos conto nada_ dijo Minato

_ (suspiro) Garaa, termino nuestra relación, por que según el Ino es la mujer con la que desea compartir su vida_ dijo con mucha tristeza.

_ ¿Como?, no entiendo el motivo por el cual ellos hicieron eso,_ dijo Minato de forma afligida al ver a sus pequeños hijos sufrir por amor.

_ Naru, Kio, la verdad yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero pienso que ellos no merecen su sufrimiento, necesitan recuperarse, salir adelante, demostrarle a esos dos que si ellos no creen que ustedes eran dignos de ellos, ustedes les demuestren lo mismo…

_Es fácil para ti decirlo Dei, no tienes idea de lo que estamos sufriendo por ellos… tu sabes mejor que nadie…

_Creo que Dei tiene la razón Kio, es decir por que tu y yo estamos sufriendo por alguien que no nos quiere, no es como que tenemos que dejar que se acabe nuestro mundo por ellos_ dijo Naruto que aun que se veía muy convencido no lo estaba pero tenia que ser fuerte y tratar de salir adelante por el y por su hermana, sabia como era y ella no volvería o dudaría en volver confiar en algún chico, pero el haría lo posible por que ella olvidara, así el tuviera que esconder sus sentimientos, no la volvería a dejar caer en depresión.

_Y que es lo que piensan hacer, creo que Deidara tiene razón, se que les duele pero deben salir adelante, no estancarse, o ¿Es que después de esto merecen que estén sufriendo por ellos?_ comento Minato

_No quiero volver a ver a Garaa, papa y si sigo aquí, o salgo a cualquier lado se que lo voy a ver, además nos humillaron delante de mucha gente, como crees que me sentiría el entrar a la universidad y que todo mundo volteé a verme_ Dijo la chica llorando.

_Shh, tranquila Kio_ le susurraba Naruto en el oído.

_Kio, no estás pensando lo que creo, ¿verdad?_ Dijo una peli roja asustada

Naruto volteo a ver a su hermana que en esos momentos se abrazaba a su padre, se miraron por unos minutos a los ojos. _Kio tiene razón, nos humillaron delante de muchas personas importantes, donde quedaría nuestro orgullo de volvernos a presentar en la universidad, la gente que no nos quiere tomaría eso para hundirnos más_ Dei abrazo mas a Naruto _Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es… es irnos de aquí_

_Pero…_

_¿Y a dónde irían?_ Minato no dejo terminar a su esposa, solo le ofreció una mirada de disculpa, ya después hablaría con ella, sus hijos tenían razón, además si se quedan solo sufrirían viendo a las personas que aman con otras personas.

Con esa mirada Kushina entendió a su marido _Bueno Kio, siempre quisiste conocer Londres, seria una buena opción que intentaran vivir ahí, por el idioma no habría problema_

Deidara no podía entender aun lo que estaba pasando, solo abrazaba a Naruto mas contra su pecho, no podía ser verdad, sus hermanos se alejarían de su vida y eso si que no pensaba permitirlo. _Esa sería una gran oportunidad, digo seria increíble vivir en Londres_

Naruto volteo a ver a su hermano mostrando una gran sorpresa _nii-san, tu planeas viajar con nosotros_

_Claro!! No me perdería por nada este viaje_

_Pero Dei, no pensamos regresar, pronto… y tu… bueno tú tienes a Itachi-san aquí… entonces_

_No importa, si Itachi realmente me quiere esperara a que decida regresar o ira a buscarme, pero no puedo dejar que mis tontos hermanos pequeños vivan solos en un país nuevo, no los dejare vivir solos esta aventura_ Contesto el mayor, y aun que sonreía se sentía triste, pero no los dejaría viajar solos.

Los señores Namikaze no se esperaban esto _Entonces, tengo un mejor plan_ dijo Minato _por qué no se adelantan ustedes dos (dirigiéndose a los gemelos) y Deidara arreglara el papeleo de la universidad, y yo unos pendientes y en unos días los alcanzamos su madre y yo también_

____Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou!

No tienen idea de el gusto que meda saber que les está gustando mi historia, (jaja), la verdad no espere ningún tipo de comentario, había estado hablando con una amiga de esta idea, y me convenció de que intentara, (ella dijo: total, lo único que puede pasar es que no la lean, jajaja)

MUCHAS GRACIAS O TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIO, SON DE GRAN MOTIVACION

Y perdón por la demora, pero estas dos semanas han sido suma mente estresantes para mi.

Ahora sí, continuemos con la historia.

CAPITULO 5

_Los señores Namikaze no se esperaban esto _Entonces, tengo un mejor plan_ dijo Minato _por qué no se adelantan ustedes dos (dirigiéndose a los gemelos) y Deidara arreglara el papeleo de la universidad, y yo unos pendientes y en unos días los alcanzamos su madre y yo también__

Kushina observo a su marido, con una gran sonrisa, _Claro, eso sería maravillosos_

_Que sería maravilloso_ pregunto una Tsunade que se veía feliz, por ver a sus nietos de mejor ánimo.

_Mama, que gusto tenerte aquí, pues estábamos planeando salir del país, Kione y Naruto quieren irse a vivir a Londres, y por supuesto que Deidara planea acompañarlos y que mejor irnos todos, ¿no crees?_

_No, porque yo no estoy incluida en esos planes_

Esos eran lo recuerdos que tenia Deidara el presentía que algo malo ocurriría, no podía soportar esto, después de esa conversación sus hermanos habían abordado el avión de la familia, y dos horas más tarde les había avisado mientras que cenaban juntos el resto de la familia que el avión había tenido problemas y que habían perdido toda señal con él. Vio como su madre perdía el conocimiento, y estuvo apunto de caer de la silla que ocupaba, su abuela había perdido el color al igual que su padre, no podía estar pasando, no a sus hermanos.

Estaba en sus recuerdos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar _Itachi… Mal, mis hermanos ellos están… te necesito, por favor ven_ minutos mas tarde escucho el timbre de su casa, aun no estaba conciente cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo volvió a la realidad cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.

_Dei, amor_ le dijo un pelinegro con todo el amor que sentía, mientras abrazaba al rubio.

_Itachi_ dijo llorando _ellos están… ellos… yo no quiero vivir sin ellos_

_No, no digas eso, por favor, se que tus hermanos son importantes para ti, pero yo no soportaría que me dejaras solo_

Cuando Deidara estaba por contestar vio a sus padres salir del estudió

_Dei, en una hora daré una conferencia de prensa, necesito que estés listo, te quiero a nuestro lado, tus abuelos ya no tardan en llegar, tengo que dejar claro que no desistiré hasta encontrar a mis hijos_

Dei, asintió tomando la mano de su novio subió a su habitación, pronto se llego la hora, los Namikaze estaba reunidos en el jardín de su casa, Itachi esperaba a Dei en una de las jardineras la cual era la favorita de su novio.

En la conferencia Minato estaba dejando en claro que no dejaría de buscar a sus hijos.

_Señor Namikaze, solo una ultima cosa_ dijo uno de los reporteros _Sus hijos tienen una semana desaparecidos, si ellos están muertos, no cree que encontrara en mal estado los cuerpos_

Kushina soltó una gemido de horror, el resto de personas guardo silencio, el reportero se dio cuenta de su erro, _lo siento Namikaze-dono_

_ No importa la forma en que estén mis hijos, no los dejare solos_ Con esta ultima oración se dio por terminada la conferencia.

Después de la conferencia algunos amigos de la familia empezaron a aparecer por la mansión Namikaze para brindarle su apoyo incondicional a la familia.

El timbre se volvió a escuchar los primeros en aparecer fueron los Nara, el único hijo de la familia era amigo de Naruto, después llegaron los Hyuga, Hinata y Neji también eran amigos, también aparecieron lo Inozuka, los Akimichi, los Aburame, los Lee, todos y cada uno de ellos a brindar apoyo y consternación por la noticia.

Por la tarde aparecieron los Sabaku No, sin Gaara cabe mencionar y por ultimo llegaron los Uchiha, Mikoto corrió a abrazara su querida amiga Kushina,

_Oh amiga lo siento tanto, yo…_

_No te preocupes Mikoto tengo la certeza de que mis hijos no están murto, tal vez si desaparecidos pero Minato y yo no pensamos dejar la búsqueda_ decía una peli roja llorosa

Siguieron abrazadas, y minutos más tarde aparecieron los Yamanaca (el padre de Ino, es un primo del papa de Naruto) detrás de sus padres y su hermana pequeña venia Ino.

_Tía, siento mucho lo de mis primos, han de estar perdidos por algún lugar… _ estaba hablando Ino, cuando una bofetada dada por Kushina la hizo callar

_Cállate, como puedes venir hablar de ellos como si nada pasara, tu eres una de las principales causante de esto_ volteando ver a su Inoichi dice _te voy a pedir que saques a tu hija de mi casa, no quiero volver a verla por aquí_ después volteando a ver a Ino continua _Eras mi sobrina consentida, eras trata como mi hija y esta es la forma en que me pagaste_

_Tía, yo… _

_Tía_ una joven peli roja llego corriendo a abrazar a Kushina _tranquilízate, te puede hacer daño_

Junto a ella llegaron Tsunade y Mikoto, y esta ultima estaba segura que si su pequeño hijo se llegaba a aparecer seria tratado de la misma forma


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

__Tía_ una joven peli roja llego corriendo a abrazar a Kushina _tranquilízate, te puede hacer daño__

_Junto a ella llegaron Tsunade y Mikoto, y esta última estaba segura que si su pequeño hijo se llegaba a aparecer seria tratado de la misma forma _

_Minato, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué Kushina le dijo todo eso a Ino?_ dijo Inoichi

_Lo mejor es que ella misma te lo diga_ fue lo único que le dijo antes de volverse hacia su esposa y caminar tras ella, el sabía que ella sufría mas que nadie.

_Ino, necesito, no mejor dicho exijo que me digas que fue todo esto, nunca había visto a Kushina actuar de tal manera con nadie, le dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la sacaba al jardín.

_Papa, yo no lo se_

_Por favor Ino, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, soy tu padre y te conozco mejor que nadie, además si no lo supieras te habrías defendido, pero callando me queda mas que claro que sabes por que Kushina te trato de tal manera_

_Yo… papa yo…_

_Habla de una vez, que no tenemos todo el día_

_Hace un mes, Sakura me hizo una propuesta, tu sabes que me enamore de Garaa antes de que Kione y el fueran novios… _

_Y eso que tiene que ver_

_Por favor déjala terminar_ pidió su madre

_Bien, continua Ino_

_Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke así, que ese día llegamos al comedor y Naruto y Kione estaban solos, les propusimos irnos de fin de semana a la playa, pero los convencimos de que les dijeran a sus parejas que de ellos era la idea para que estos no se negaran a ir, después Sakura y yo salimos y después nos fuimos a hablar con ellos y les dijimos que en la universidad se decía que los Namikaze los controlaban y apostamos con ellos que si estos ya tenían planes hechos ellos los terminarían y andarían con Sakura y con migo por los menos 3 meses_

_Estas tratando de decir que montaste todo esto solo por andar con un chico que no te quiere_ decía su madre de una manera muy desilusionada

_Si, los hicimos terminar, y que los humillaran frente a media universidad diciendo que nosotros éramos las mujeres de su vida y…_

_Ya cállate, me parece muy justo la manera en que te trato Kushina, y te voy a pedir que te vayas de esta casa_

_Papa_

_Papa nada Ino, donde queda tu dignidad como mujer, además como pudiste hacerle esto a tus primos, ahora vete no quiero causarle mayor pesadez a Kushina y a Minato_ dijo Inoichi dándose la vuelta y ordenando a su chofer a llevarla a casa_

Mientras tanto en un parque cerca de la mansión Namikaze.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca que le traía buenos y dolorosos recuerdos

_Hace 5 años_

__Sasuke, perdón por la demora, me has esperado mucho tiempo__

__No, casi voy llegando__

__Que bien_ dijo Naruto _Y que es eso de lo que quieres hablar que no podía ser en mi casa o en la tuya__

__Bien, pues es que pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste el otro día, sobre eso de formalizar nuestra relación__

__Ha, y que has pensado__

__Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es formalizar, además estoy seguro que nuestros padres nos apoyaran__

_Naruto se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke y lo beso _No sabes lo feliz que me haces_ le decía un muy alegre rubio_

__Promete que siempre estarás a mi lado__

__Solo si tu prometes lo mismo_ y con un besos cerraron su promesa_

"Perdóname Naruto, no pude cumplir mi promesa, ese día me jure a mi mismo destrozar a la persona que tratara de dañarte, y resulta que la persona que mas daño te causo fui yo" pensaba Sasuke

En ese mismo parque los pensamientos de un Garaa triste.

_El y Kione caminaban por el parque, sabían que Naruto y Sasuke necesitaban privacidad ahora que eran una pareja_

__Dime Garaa, por que has estado tan cerio últimamente__

__Solo es un problema que ocupa mucho mi mente__

__Y ¿Puedo saber el problema?__

__Si, lo he mantenido oculto por un buen de tiempo, analizándolo mucho, y lo mejor es…__

__Oye, si no quieres no tienes por que decírmelo, es decir…__

__No, todos lo van a saber, y me encantaría que tu fueras la primera, para obtener una respuesta__

__A que te refieres__

_Garaa, se coloco frente a ella _Bueno, pues eso que me ha estado inquietando últimamente es.. es por que quiero decirte que… que tu… que tu me gustas mucho__

_Una muy sonrojada Kione _Garaa, que clase de broma es esta, ¿de seguro Naruto esta detrás de todo esto verdad?_ _

__Claro que no, ¿acaso no me crees?__

__Yo…, lo estas diciendo en serio,__

__Si, y que dices__

__Yo, Garaa también me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creí que solo me veías como la hermana de tu mejor amigo… __

__No, siempre me gustaste, pero como soy el mejor amigo de Naruto, creí que no me harías caso__

__Garaa, yo…__

__ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?__

__Si__

_Después de esa simple respuesta se besaron, el primer beso de ambos y el primero de ellos como pareja Garaa siempre pensó que ella era la mujer de su vida, y ese día se prometió amarla para siempre y hacerla feliz._

Y no pude Kione, perdóname.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar dentro del parque, se encontraron en la entrada y como si sus miradas hablaran ambos caminaron al lado del otro, hacia aquella mansión donde las personas que amaban solían esperarlos siempre con sus hermosas sonrisas, sabían de sobra que no serian bien recibidos, pero eso no importaba, ellos ayudarían en su búsqueda, por que tenían que encontrar a sus personas importante, así llegaran al fin del mundo


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, perdón por todas y cada una de las faltas de ortografía, no me di la oportunidad de leer antes de publicar los capítulos anteriores y justo ahora lo hice y me doy cuenta de que hay bastantes.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que dejan algún comentario

CAPITULO 7

_Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar dentro del parque, se encontraron en la entrada y como si sus miradas hablaran ambos caminaron al lado del otro, hacia aquella mansión donde las personas que amaban solían esperarlos siempre con sus hermosas sonrisas, sabían de sobra que no serian bien recibidos, pero eso no importaba, ellos ayudarían en su búsqueda, por que __tenían que encontrar a sus personas importante, así llegaran al fin del mundo._

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Era cerca de la media noche, ninguna persona ajena a la familia Uzumaki se veía con ganas de abandonar la mansión, todos esperaba que sucediera algo, tal vez que alguien diera algún tipo de pista o algo parecido. El personal de la casa ofrecían a todos café o alguna habitación para que durmieran pero de pronto se escucho un poco de movimiento en el jardín, Kushina y Minato de inmediato salieron para saber que es lo que pasaba.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ pregunto Kushina

_Señora, es solo que… _

_Ellos no querían dejarnos pasar_ Hablo en peli rojo, interrumpiendo a la persona que era el encargado de la seguridad de la familia.

_Sera por que tienen prohibido dejarlos pasar_ contesto un irritado Minato

_Minato-san, nosotros solo venimos a… venimos a decirles que haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos_

_No se molesten, ustedes ya no son nada de ellos, así que no se moleste, y ya quedando claro el asunto, les pido que se retiren, no me obliguen a que haga que los saquen, por que me sentiría muy mal con sus familias, así que por favor retírense_

_No, por favor no, déjeme ayudarlo, necesito encontrarlo, necesito…_

_Uchiha… Sasuke, tu no necesitas ver a mi hijo para nada, lo que tenias que decirle, se lo dijiste en su momento_ declaro el rubio

_Yo… por favor…_

_Sasuke, entraras a la casa, y iras por lo que estoy segura Naruto te dejo en su habitación, lo mismo para ti Garaa, solo entraran por eso, y después les voy a pedir que salgan_ dijo Kushina dándose la vuelta y jalando a su esposo con ella.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Tsunade les pregunto que pasaba, y antes de obtener una respuesta vio a los dos chicos pasar corriendo escaleras arriba.

_No te preocupes mama, todo esta bien_

Minutos después que los chicos subieron un confundido Minato pregunto

_ ¿Kushina, puedo saber por que les permitiste el paso? _

_Ese día, después de que nos avisaron lo del avión estuve unos minutos a solas en las habitaciones de mis hijos, tu sabes que esos dos son tan parecidos, cuando estuve en la de Kio-chan me di cuenta que había dejado una carta dirigida a Garaa, no la leí, por respeto a ella, y por lo que me imagino puede se una carta de despedida, también me imagino que Naruto hizo lo mismo y no por que ellos pensaran en morir, sino mas bien por que los planes de nuestros hijos eran no volver, no se lo que realmente paso entre ellos pero las caras que esos chicos tenían hace un rato me hace pensar que lo que les hayan dicho no era verdad, y no, no los voy a defender, pero que mejor castigo para ellos que el adiós de parte de Kio y Naruto_

_Tienes razón, aun que mi corazón me dice que ellos están vivos, estoy por seguro que será difícil que los vuelvan a aceptar_

_Si_

Esa fue la pequeña plática que tuvieron los señores Namikaze.

Garaa entro en la habitación de Kione, todo estaba tal cual lo había visto por ultima vez, cualquiera diría que no había pasado nada, camino y se sentó sobre la cama, en el tocador había un sobre, sabia de antemano que era para él, pero tenia un terrible miedo de leer lo que había escrito en esa carta, pero sabia que no tenia tiempo, Kushina-san le había permitido entrar por eso, lo mas seguro es que pronto los sacaría, así que reuniendo un poco de valor tomo la carta en sus manos.

_Sabaku no Garaa:_

_Se que esta carta llegara a tus manos tan pronto como la gente de servicio se de cuenta que esta, me encantaría decirte que aun te amo, pero ya no se que pensar, hace unos meses me jurabas amor y que hacías promesas de que no permitirías que nada ni nadie me lastimara y resulta que la persona que mas daño me ha hecho eres tu, pero no te lo reprocho, sino mas bien todo lo contrario te agradezco que te hayas dado cuenta ahora que no sentías realmente amor hacia mi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _

_Te deseo toda la felicidad que no pude darte._

_Esta carta no es un hasta luego, sino un Adiós, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a mi prima se que es una gran persona y que se merece ser feliz_

_Namikaze Kione_

Lo único en lo que Garaa pensaba en esos momentos es en el dolor que sentía su corazón, no podía ser posible que por una maldita apuesta había perdido al amor de su vida, a la única mujer en la que había pensado como su esposa, con la que deseaba con todo su ser formar una familia, además era un adiós, ella le decía adiós, que era lo que estaba pensando, el no la dejaría apartarse cuando la encontraran, pero y si era ella quien no lo dejaba acercarse, no ya vería como se las arreglaría para solucionar eso, lo primero y mas importante ahora era encontrarla.

Mientras Garaa leía ya la carta destinada para él, Sasuke ni siquiera se animaba a entrar en la habitación de Naruto, su corazón le decía que no abriera que lo que sea que Naruto había dejado ahí le aria sufrir mas. Pero entonces recordó algo importante ese sufrimiento lo había ocasionado el mismo, todo por su maldito argullo y por escuchar a la maldita de Sakura, que si la universidad hablaba de él diciendo que Naruto lo traía comiendo de su mano pues era la verdad una verdad que debió de haber descubierto por el mismo no por comentarios de los demás.

Pronto su mano abrió la puerta, una oscuridad total había en ella, cerro la puerta tras de si, quería seguir en esa obscuridad respiro profundamente, y volteo hacia la pared, en donde se encontraba el apagados, cerro sus ojos antes de encenderla y volvió a respirar, no quería ver, pero lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo, esa habitación no podía ser el mismo que hace solo un mes atrás estaba lleno de fotos y recuerdo de cosas que ambos compartían, de fotos que en su mayoría eran de ellos, no podía ser el mismo, por que esta estaba destrozada, cada cosa que el y Naruto habían colocado ya no estaba, las foto estaban rotas había un sinfín de fotos cortadas en finos trozos, sabia que eran recuerdos irrecuperables puesto que solo Naruto había tenido copia de ellos, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso en quedarse con una copia para ellos, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto realmente había lastimado a su amado rubio, todos y cada uno de los recuerdo que había en esa habitación eran sagrados para Naruto, y en que los haya tirado solo muestra el dolor que sentía.

__Sasuke, Sai me regalo el cuadro que pinto en sus vacaciones, es realmente hermoso__

__ ¿Sai te dio un cuadro? __

__Si, ahora esta en mi habitación, vamos para que lo veas y me ayudes a elegir el mejor lugar para ponerlo__

__Bien, vamos pero espero que no sea como el que me dio a mi__

__ ¿A ti te dio un cuadro?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no me lo has mostrado?__

__Si, fue hace unos días, esta en algún lugar en la biblioteca__

__ ¿En serio?, y ¿Qué tipo de pintura es?__

__Es una rosa, realmente no entiendo por que me dio un cuadro, aun que siendo sinceros siempre crei que era malísimo en eso__

__ ¿Qué, es que antes de ese cuadro no habías visto otros pintados por el?__

__No__

__ja, ja Ahora entiendo por que me dio a mi este__

__Vamos Naruto lo dice como si fuera la gran cosa__

__Es que es la gran cosa, ya lo veras__

_Caminaron hasta la habitación para ver el cuadro_

__Mira_ dijo Naruto señalando la pared de un lado donde estaba recargado el cuadro_

__Vaya esta muy bien hecho__

__Y me das la razón respecto a que es la gran cosa verdad__

__si, te ves hermoso__

__gracias, pero tu también te vez hermoso, ahora ayúdame a elegir el lugar adecuado__

Esos recuerdo llegaron a su mente, no quería voltear a ver el lugar donde un año atrás habían colocado el cuadro, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que si no estaba en ese lugar era por que realmente Naruto había decidido olvidarse de el. Camino sin observar ese lugar, llegando hacia el armario y al abrirlo lo único que encontró fue dos paquetes el primero era un sobre y el segundo un gran paquete ambos llevaban como destinatario su nombre, entonces tomo el sobre en sus manos y saco una pequeña carta.

_Uchiha… Sasuke_

_Se que en algún momento llegara este sobre y el paquete a tus manos, no se cuando ni quien te lo dará, probablemente alguien del personal de esta casa, me voy del país, por que con lo que hicieron no solo perdí a la persona que mas amaba, sino también a mi mejor amigo, hoy junto con mi familia decidimos partir, espero que leas y entiendas que será la ultima cosa que sabrás de mi._

_Sabes espero que leas esta pequeña carta hasta el final, y que no te cause malestar solo quiero que sirva para olvidar, se que ese olvido solo tiene que ser de mi parte por que me quedo claro que por la tuya ya esta hecho. _

_Sabes, esa noticia no la esperaba, y es que disimulab__as muy bien tu amor hacia Sakura, siempre creí que incluso te molestaba pero bien me decían todos que era un despistado, bien no quiero aburrirte con esto, además ya tomaste tu decisión._

_Solo quería despedirme y decirte __Adiós, por que al igual que tu juro que te olvidare y encontrare a alguien que de verdad me ame, y sino lo hago al menos no te enteraras._

_Perdona que insista pero es que realmente pensé que me amabas, incluso ese día tenia pensado decirte que aceptaba tu propuesta de compartir un departamento, gracias por evitarme ese mal trago._

_Adiós_

_Namikaze Minato_

No podía ser verdad el había insistido tanto a Naruto para que vivieran junto, lo quería todo el tiempo con el, no soportaba ni un minuto mas sin el, en cambio el ocasiono un abandono mayor, y su amado rubio le estaña jurando que encontraría a alguien que lo amara, pero eso el no lo iba a permitir, pero justo ahora su corazón le recordaba que Naruto no estaba, y que probablemente nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

_No podía ser verdad el había insistido tanto a Naruto para que vivieran junto, lo quería todo el tiempo con el, no soportaba ni un minuto mas sin el, en cambio el ocasiono un abandono mayor, y su amado rubio le estaña jurando que encontraría a alguien que lo amara, pero eso el no lo iba a permitir, pero justo ahora su corazón le recordaba que Naruto no estaba, y que probablemente nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo. _

Además le estaba marcando un terrible distanciamientos, para todos era bien sabido que el nombre completo de Naruto es Naruto Minato Namikaze, pero muy pocos sabían que a Naruto solo utilizaba el Minato en aquellas personas que no tenían amistad con el, es decir aquellos conocidos que no tenían ningún valor sentimental en el, y el que ahora se estuviera despidiendo en esa carta de el así, solo significaba que no tendría las cosas fácil cuando se volvieran a ver.

Había transcurrido una semana Minato seguía con la búsqueda de sus hijos, y ese día:

_Namikaze-sama, tengo en la línea una persona que quiere hablar con usted, dice que es importante, pero no quiere darme sus datos_

_Esta bien déjame la llamada_

_Esta bien_

_Si, habla Namikaze Minato, en que lo puedo ayudar_

_Señor Namikaze, tengo algo que comunicarle, soy un marino, viajo en un barco pesquero, hace unos días mientras estábamos en un viaje de pesca encontramos una pequeña balsa con unos chicos, en medio del mar, y justo ahora llegamos a un puerto y mi esposa me comento acerca de que en las noticia se decía de un avión con problemas y que no encontraban sobrevivientes, y pues puede ser que las personas que encontramos sean las que busca_

_ ¿Esta diciéndome la verdad? _

_Claro que si señor, yo también tengo hijos y no me gustaría estar en su situación_

_Muchas gracias por la información, me puede decir donde están esas personas ahora_

_Si, están en el hospital general_

_Están heridos_

_Le voy a decir la verdad, cuando los encontramos estaban muy mal heridos, de las 5 personas que rescatamos ahora solo viven 4 y si, hay 2 que están realmente graves_

_Muchas gracias, en estos momentos voy para haya_

_Espero que sean las personas que busca_

Minato termino la llamada y de inmediato marco a su casa le dijo todo a su padre y este les explicaría al resto de la familia, quedo en pasar con ellos. Dos horas después de que recibiera la llamada se encontraban llegando al hospital

_Señorita, necesito información, me dijeron que trajeron a unas personas heridas, que viajaban en un barco pesquero_ decía un alterado Minato.

_Tranquilo Minato_ le decía Jiraiya mientras la enfermera recepcionista checaba los ingresos de ese día.

_ ¿Son familiares de alguno de ellos? _

_Pues no podemos estar seguros pero podríamos verlos_

_En estos momentos solo puede ver a dos de esas personas, las otras dos están terapia intensiva debido a la gravedad de las heridas_

_Por favor señorita podemos ver a esas dos personas, pueden ser mis hijo_

_Esta bien, pasen por aquí_

Caminaron por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación compartida, por varios pacientes

_En estos momentos ella esta sedada, estaba muy alterada, solo le realizamos las curaciones necesarias y se le esta aplicando un suero_

Kushina suspiro, su hija estaba viva, lo mas seguro es que su hijo también

_Puedo revisar la información que se tiene de ella, es mi nieta y soy Medico_

_Necesitaría hablar con el director del Hospital_

_Podemos ver a la otra persona_ pidió un desesperado Deidara, su corazón no dejaba de latir, ver a su hermana a salvo le hacia ponerse contento, solo quería ver a su hermano para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

_Claro, vamos_

Ahora caminaban en sentido contrario, hacia un área donde estaban las salas de hombres, cuando entraron el rostro de Kushina entro en pánico, ese hombre no era su hijo, era uno de los chicos de la seguridad

_Señorita, ¿no había otro chico rubio entre las persona que trajeron?_ pregunto Minato, al igual que su esposa estaba con miedo a una respuesta negativa, por lo que se había enterado por esa buena persona de las seis persona que una desapareció por que ellos rescataron a cinco, pero una ya había muerto, estaba divagando en sus pensamientos cuando escucho

_Lo siento, no sabría decirles, mi turno comenzó hace una hora y no se si de las personas en terapia intensiva sea rubia, pero los llevare con la persona encargada de esa área_

_Muchas gracias_ contesto Tsunade que al igual que el resto de la familia habían seguido a la señorita en silencio, vio a Deidara caminar cabizbajo y el miedo palpado en su rostro, Kushina iba abrazada a su hijo, sabia que tenia miedo por la forma en que se abrazaba a su hijo, y ella también iba abrazada a Jiraiya aun no sabia si su tesoro estaba con vida, y también tenia miedo de que la respuesta que esperaba no fuera la adecuada.

_por favor, esperen aquí, iré por la enfermera encargada_

Pasaron los quince minutos mas desesperantes de sus vida, cuando por fin regreso la enfermera con otra, que no podía ser otra mas que la encargada de terapia intensiva.

_Buenas tardes, mi compañera me dice que quieren información de las persona que ingresaron el día de hoy a mi área_

_Así es, nos interesa mucho_ contesto Tsunade

_Los nombres de las personas no los conocemos y…_

_Díganos ¿hay algún rubio ahí?_ pregunto Kushina

La enfermera los vio muy tensos a todos _Si, hay un chico rubio_

_Y ¿como esta el? _

_Su estado es el mas dañado, tubo una golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, aun no realizamos ningún tipo de estudio, por que nos interesaba mas estabilizarlo, de todas las personas que llegaron con el, es el de mas mal estado, si no llegaba hoy lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto_

Deidara se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer, Kushina se sostuvo fuertemente de Minato, Tsunade respiro profundamente y sintió el brazo de su marido sobre sus hombros

_Señorita necesito que me lleve con el director, para solicitar el traslado de las cuatro persona_

_Si, por aquí por favor_

Mientras caminaba Tsunade llamo al hospital para pedir cuatro ambulancias para trasladar a las a uno de sus hospitales, el papeleo no tubo problema, bueno solo el de Naruto por su estado critico

_Mama, crees que sea correcto mover a Naruto_

_Si, lo llevare, yo me hare cargo de el personalmente, no dejare que le pase nada, así tenga que deshacerme de todo lo que tengo, hare que mi nieto viva_ dijo una muy convencida Tsunade

Pronto fueron trasladados en la entra del hospital los esperaban Shizune y Karin para hacerse cargo de alguno de ellos. Shizune fue junto con Tsunade y Naruto directo con el neurólogo, tenían que saber la situación del joven, mientras tanto Karin se hizo cargo de su prima, todo un piso fue destinado para Naruto y Kione, ya que no se podía permitir que entraran reporteros queriendo investigar.

Pero aun así la información salió del hospital, ese mismo día en el noticiero de la noche.

_SE TIENE INFORMACION REFERENTE A LOS JOVENES NAMIKAZE, AL PARECER HAN SIDO ENCONTRADOS, POR UN BARCO PESQUERO, SABEMOS QUE UNO DE ELLOS ESTA ESTABLE PERO EL OTRO SE ENCUENTRA MUY DELICADO.

EN OTROS ASUNTOS….

Sasuke al igual que su familia se sorprendió muchísimo por la noticia, pero su corazón le decía que Naruto era el grave, y tenía miedo, miedo de fuera a cumplir su promesa y no lo volviera a ver.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Había pasado una semana desde que se supo del ingreso de los Namikaze al hospital, Sasuke desde que supo había estado visitando el lugar, pero no se le permitía el paso, Kushina y Minato no le decían a nadie referente al estado de salud de sus hijos, para todos era un misterio quien era el que se encontraba en mal estado.

En la habitación de Kione esta aun seguía bajo medicamentos, Karin se mantenía a su lado, le preocupaba que su prima no despertara, cuando.

_ mmm_ se escucho un leve quejido

_Kio-chan estas despierta_

_ ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde esta Naruto?_ dijo la rubia sentándose demasiado deprisa, lo que le causo un mareo

_tranquila, estas en el hospital, Naruto esta en otra habitación, dime ¿Sabes quien soy?_

_Claro, Karin dime como esta Naruto, ¿ya despertó?_

_Tranquila, no aun no despierta el golpe que tiene en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte, puede traerle muchas complicaciones_

_Quiero verlo Karin, llévame con él_

_Si te llevare, pero primero tienes que comer algo tienes cuatro días dormida, y si también te pones mas mal, no ayudaras en nada a tía Kushina_

_si, tienes razón, ¿Quién esta con ella?_

_Tío Minato, Dei, el sr. Namikaze y Tsunade-sama esta atendiendo exclusivamente a Naruto, quieres que les llame, tu mama no tiene mucho que se fue de aquí_

_No, quiero ir a donde estén ellos_

_Bien pediré que te traigan dieta de líquidos_

_Gracias Karin_

_No hay de que_

Aun que Kione y Karin antes no tenían muy buena comunicación, ahora se daban cuenta que se podían llevar muy bien, la rubia comió lo que la pelirroja le llevo, después de una hora, salió rumbo a la sala de espera donde estaban sus padre, claro que acompañada de su prima.

_Mama, Papa como esta Naruto_

_Kio-chan ya despertaste estoy tan contenta_ decía Kushina abrazando a su hija

_Quiero verlo abuela, necesito decirle que sigo a su lado_

_Él lo sabe querida, justo les decía a tus papa que se esta viendo un avance, lento pero mejora_

Fueron pasando los días, y como Tsunade lo dijo Naruto mejoraba lentamente, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde el accidente, solo las persona que estaban en el hospital sabían quien de los gemelos era el que seguía en hospitalización, Kione no había salido de ahí por ningún motivo, solo le compraron ropa tanto a ella como a Naruto para que no se tuvieran sospechas. El motivo por el cual no querían decir quien de ellos era quien aun no sanaba solo era para que los comentario en los medios de comunicación no dañaran al otro gemelo, o a sus padre, conforme paso el tiempo Naruto dejo el área de terapia intensiva y ahora sus familiares solo esperaban que despertara.

El día que ocurrió eso Deidara lo cuidaba, solo se comunicaba con Itachi por mensaje, no se habían visto por que al igual que el resto de la familia se había establecido en el hospital de tiempo completo, olvidando todo fuera de ella incluso sus estudios. Ese día Itachi se había decidido ha llamarlo

_Itachi, como estas_ fue lo primero que contesto Deidara

_ _muy bien amor y ¿tu? __

_bien de salud_

__Dei, se que no debo insistir, pero tienes que entenderme, Sasuke esta muy mal, apenas come, el asegura que es Naruto quien esta mal, dime ¿Es él?__

_No te lo pienso decir, y si tu hermano come o no, no es algo que me importe, además no veo el motivo de su malestar, o es que Sakura lo dejo por que mi abuela la corrió del hospital_

__Amor, se que estuvo muy mal lo que Sasuke hizo pero el ama a Naruto…__

___No, Itachi no te dejes manipular por tu hermano, que ya esta bastante grandecito como para que sepa lo que hizo, a ti te preocupa que no coma, pues gracias a el y a Garaa uno de los míos aun sigue grave, no come, no habla, no se mueve, eso si te asustaría, y aun que en estos momentos tu hermano no es una de mis personas preferidas no se lo deseo_

__Dei, yo te enti…._ _no termino la que iba a decir por que justo en ese momento se escucho un quejido al otro lado de la línea __Dei, pasa algo__

_De… despertó, por fin despertó, abuela_ grito Dei e Itachi supo que no le contestaría más, pero no pensaba colgar

_Que son esos gritos Deidara, te recuerdo que estamos en un Hospital_

_Despertó, abuela ya despertó_

_ ¡Que!, déjame revisarlo, y que haces con ese celular en la mano_

_Ah, lo siento_ y corto la comunicación

Itachi en su casa estaba demasiado molesto con Tsunade, como era que esa mujer observaba todo, y por lo que había escuchado su hermano había despertado, y si, debía ser Naruto por el quejido que escucho era de una voz muy ronca no podía ser otro que el. Pero Deidara tenia razón, Sasuke había provocado un gran daño en Naruto, el lo había orillado a irse del país, sabia que aun que Naruto era el alma mas bondadosa del mundo seria muy difícil que perdonara a su hermano, a pesar de todo.

En el hospital Tsunade revisaba a Naruto este aun no despertaba bien, al contrario le aplico un pequeño sedante para que se tranquilizara y durmiera, mañana podrían hablar con calma, eso fue lo que ella les explico a su nuera y a su hijo, para ellos la noche fue la mejor en ese tiempo, saber que Naruto ya estaba reaccionando era de mucha ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Minato salió por la puerta principal del hospital enseguida muchos reporteros se acercaron a el para preguntar por la salud de sus hijos.

_Namikaze-sama, como se encuentran sus hijos_ pregunto un reportero

Minato sonrió, _Ahora mucho mejor_

_ ¿eso quiere decir que ya paso la crisis para el que estaba mas grave? _

_Así es, ayer por la tarde recobro el conocimiento_ y no dijo mas nada subió a su auto y fue a recoger unos documento a su casa.

Mientras todos esperaban en la cafetería que Naruto despertara no se dieron cuenta lo que ocurría en la habitación de este.

Shisune y Karin iban entrando en la habitación, Naruto estaba sentado, algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos,

_Naruto, ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Karin

_Karin, dime por favor que hora es_ dijo el rubio

_Son las 11:30 de la mañana…_

_Entonces eso, me confirma_

_Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Shisune

_No, veo_ respondió el rubio, _estoy ciego_

_¿Que dices_ Karin corrió a su lado _Shisune por favor llama a Tsunade-sama_ pidió

La pelinegra salio corriendo en busca de Tsunade

_Naruto, por favor recuéstate déjame revisarte, probablemente esto es temporal…_

_No te preocupes Karin, me resignare no es como si yo hubiera deseado seguir vivo_ dijo el chico de una manera tan fría que la peli roja se asusto.

_no digas eso, no sabes lo mal que estábamos todos por que no despertabas_ le aseguro Karin.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, les pido una gran disculpa por que no he tenido el tiempo necesario para responder o agradecer a cada uno de sus comentarios. Les aseguro que me motivan mucho, espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Una ultima cosa, si tienes alguna sugerencia, duda o queja y que no quieran decírmelo en los comentarios, pueden hacerlo en mi correo es: azura_uchiha-uzumaki

Ahora continuemos.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

CAPITULO 10

Paso una semana después de que Naruto había despertado su familia estaba realmente preocupada por él, no lo escuchaban quejarse por ceguera, la cual según Tsunade debía ser temporal ya que era por una fuerte impresión, Kushina trataba de alentarlo diciéndole que pronto volvería a ver, pero el solo le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa. Por otra parte Karin no les había dicho nada de su platica, en la cual le había dejado claro suprimo que no deseaba vivir, y eso le provocaba mas coraje hacía Sasuke.

El día que por fin se le dio de alta a Naruto, salio toda la familia junta en una limosina, tanto Naruto como Kione habían salido de lentes obscuros y cubiertos casi completamente. Ese día Sasuke veía el noticiero cuando:

_NOS ESTAMOS ENTERANDO QUE LA FAMILIA NAMIKAZE ESTA DEJANDO EL HOSPITAL, AL PARECER LOS GEMELOS YA SE ENCUENTRAN ES EXELENTES CONDICIONES…_

Sasuke no escuchó nada mas, sentía que por fin podría arreglar las cosas, algún Dios lo estaba ayudando, dándole una segunda oportunidad que por nada del mundo iba a perder, tenia que arreglar el malentendido con Naruto, sentía una terrible necesidad de abrazarlo nuevamente, se levanto de sofa y camino rumbo a su habitación.

Por otra parte, Itachi también había escuchado la noticia, esto era muy extraño, por que si ya estaban bien por que Deidara no le contestaba el teléfono, desde hacia una semana le había estado marcando todos los días y en cada momento que tenia libre, y este no daba señales de vida ni un misero mensaje.

_Mansión Namikase_

_ Comuníqueme con Deidara, por favor_ dijo el pelinegro

_ ¿Quien lo busca?_

_ Soy Itachi_

_En un momento lo comunico joven, permítame_

…

_Si_

_Dei, por que no me contestas_

_Itachi, estaba en una hospital, ¿lo recuerdad?_

_Si, pero si tus hermanos ya estaban bien_

_ ¿Me estas reprochando que quiera pasar tiempo con mis hermanos?_

_No Dei, pero entiende yo también te necesito_

_Si, lo siento_

_Entonces puedo ir a verte hoy_

_¡No!_

_Pero ¿Por qué?_

_Espera unos días mas, mis hermanos aun están débiles y quiero pasar tiempo con ellos_

_Bien, entiendo_

_Gracias, te amo_

_Si, yo también_

Todo esto se le hizo muy extraño a Itachi, por que no quería que fuera a su casa, aun que también entendía que Naruto se podría deprimir si el iba ahora mas que nunca odiaba el gran parecido que tenia su hermano pequeño con el.

_Que pasa Itachi_ pregunto su madre

_Nada_

_Itachi, esos no son modos de contestarle a tu madre_ le dijo un serio Fugaku

_¿Que te pasa Itachi?, mama esta preguntando bien_

_Na…_

_Discutiste con Dei-chan verdad_ agrego la mujer

_No_

_Itachi, no le contestes mal a mama, ella solo esta preocupada por ti, además nosotros no tenemos la culpa de…_

_Cállate Sasuke, tu tienes la culpa; si Deidara no me permite ir a su casa es por que lo mas seguro es que Naruto me vea, y ¿adivina que? te pareces tanto a mi, que con el simple hecho de verme se pondrá fatal.

Itachi sabia que se había excedido con su comentario, pero se moría de ganas por ver a su novio.

Por otra parte el comentario fue fatal a Sasuke, sintió un hueco en su corazón.

_ Y ¿te ha dicho como esta?_ pregunto Fugaku

_No, Deidara se niega a hablar con migo respecto a la salud de sus hermanos, pero estoy seguro que algo en esa casa no esta bien o alguien, y están tratando de protegerlo con el silencio._

_ Ya veo, entonces lo mejor será que solo llame a Kushina en lugar de visitarla_

_Mama, tu puedes pedirle a Kushina-sama que me permita ver a Naruto_ suplico Sasuke

_Tratare, pero no te aseguro nada_

Ese mismo día en la cena en la mansión Uchiha

_Mama, hablaste con Kushina-sama_

_Si, pero no quiere que le veas_

_Pero yo…_

_Me pidió que te dijera que no molestes más a su hijo, que ya le causaste mucho mal, lo siento mucho hijo_

_Entiendo, pero…_

_Sasuke, quiero que dejes a Naruto tranquilo, para el no debe ser nada censillo, acaba de dejar el hospital_

_¿Pero es que acaso no entienden que necesito verlo?, ¿Qué es necesario que lo vea para saber que realmente esta bien?_

_¿Y acaso no te importa como estará el?. Sasuke, deja de ser egoísta_ dijo el mayor de los hermanos

_ Egoísta dices, si estoy preocupado_

_Por favor hermano, tu eres responsable en gran medida._

_Sasuke, ¿que fue lo que paso entre ustedes para que Naruto se viera en la necesidad de dejar el país?_ pregunto su madre

…

_Vez como tengo razón Sasuke, nunca dejas de pensar en ti_ dijo Itachi

_No es verdad_

_Entonces ¿por que no le dices a Mama lo que paso?, ¿Por qué no le dices la manera cruel en que le dijiste a Naruto que no era suficiente para Sasuke Uchiha?_

_¿Que dices Itachi?_ preguntaba una incrédula Mikoto

_Eso, que tu hijo le dijo a Naruto frente a media universidad, que se había dado cuenta que no era lo que el esperaba, que Sakura si era la mujer para el_

_¿Sasuke, es verdad lo que Itachi dice?_

_..., … …_

_Oh, no puedo creerlo, y de seguro Kushina lo sabe, y yo intentando convencerla de que te dejara ver a Naruto_

_Sasuke, esta vez no es una sugerencia, es una orden; no quiero que te acerques a Naruto_ dijo Fugaku

_No, tengo que verlo para hablar con el y explicarle que…_

_Es que acaso no le has hecho demasiado daño, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿verlo muerto para poder dejarlo en paz?_ decía un muy enojado Itachi _te lo dije Sasuke, que te arrepentirías_

Itachi se levanto de su lugar y fue rumbo a su habitación, le dolía hablarle de esa manera a su pequeño hermano, pero también le dolía que Deidara lo estuviera apartando de su vida.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Con Gaara las cosas estaban por las mismas que Sasuke, el también había escuchado que Kione y Naruto habían salido del hospital, pero su hermano mayor Sasori no quería decirle nada respecto a la salud de estos, por eso ese día se encontraba en su carro, pero fuera de la mansión Namikaze.

Desde el lugar en que estaba estacionado su carro podía ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurría. Una llamada entro a su celular

_Gaara, ¿donde estas?_ pregunto su hermano

_investigando lo que tu no me quieres decir_

_¿Que?

_Estoy fuera de la casa de Kione, necesito verla, y si para hacerlo tengo que vigilarla, eso hare_

_Estas loco, regresa ahora mismo, antes de que le diga a papá que olvidaste la junta con los accionistas_

_¿Que?_ se escucho una nueva voz en el teléfono _¿Como que no estuviste en la junta Gaara?, no se donde estés, y no quiero saberlo pero te quiero en casa en 30 minutos_

_No_

_Gaara, no te estoy pidiendo sino que estoy exigiendo que regreses a casa…_

_Ya te dije que no papa, hasta que hable con Kione no me moveré, ya se lo dije a Sasori, estaré fuera de su casa hasta que pueda hablar con ella_

_Bien, si no regresas ahora yo mismo llamare a Minato para decirle que estas fuera de su casa y que mande a seguridad para quitarte. ¿Qué acaso no fue ya suficiente lo que le hiciste a esa niña?_

_Solo quiero aclararle que fue un mal entendido, papá_

_Tienes 30 minutos_

**Mansión Namikaze**

_Vamos Naruto, tienes que salir de esta habitación_ dijo una pelirroja

_Para que Karin, es lo mismo en el lugar que este, solo veo obscuridad_

Una mueca de tristeza se reflejo en la cara de Karin _Sabes, ayer Tsunade me dijo que en Suiza hay un excelente medico que podría revisar tu caso, y que tal vez con el tiempo puedas volver a ver_

_No, no me someteré a ningún tipo de tratamientos, ya te dije que no fue decisión mía seguir vivo_

_Naruto, hijo no digas eso_ dijo una afligida Kushina

_Lo siento mamá, pero eso es lo que siento_

_No amor, veras que las cosas volverán a ser como antes_

_No, nunca serán igual_

Llanto silencioso se reflejaba en Kushina, le dolía mucho ver así a su hijo.

Karin logro convencer a Naruto para que saliera de la habitación, lo llevo por el jardín, Kione también estaba con ellos, no lo dejan solo, se turnaban entre ellos para no dejarlo y aun así, los hermanos sabían que ya no confiaba en ellos, se daban cuanta que su hermano se estaba cerrando a todos, estaba cayendo en una soledad de la cual no quería salir.

Tsunade había permitido a Karin un permiso por tiempo indefinido para cuidara de su nieto.

Así pasaron alrededor de tres meses mas, Itachi se sentía muy mal, solo veía de vez en cuando a Deidara, y cuando eso pasaba lo hacia en restaurantes, aun no le permitía irlo a visitar a su casa, sabia que algo le ocultaba pero cada que intentaba investigar que era, su novio le cambiaba el tema.

Pero estaba decidido a que ese día se enteraría que pasaba, estaba fuera de la puerta de la casa de Dei, llamo a la puerta y una de las mucamas lo llevo a la sala de espero. Mientras esperaba que Dei bajara escucho que alguien tocaba el piano, si mal no recordaba quien mas lo usaba era Naruto, sabia que si el chico lo veía se pondría triste, pero necesitaba hablar con el.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, entro y justo como pensó Naruto tocaba el piano. Al caminar uno de sus pies provoco que una silla hiciera ruido, inmediatamente Naruto dejo de tocar y volteo hacia la puerta.

_¿Quien esta ahí?_

…..

_pregunté que quien estaba ahí, ¿Eres tu Deidara?_

Lo único que Itachi pensaba era que por que Naruto preguntaba quien estaba, acaso no lo … Esta ciego, eso era lo que Dei le ocultaba

_Deidara no es gracioso_

Cuando estaba apunto de contestar, el otro rubio entro en la habitación

_¿Que haces aquí, Itachi_

El corazón del rubio menor se detuvo _Ita… Itachi_

_Naruto…_ hablo el mayor de los hermanos

_Prometiste que no lo traerías a casa_

_No, yo no lo traje…_

_No te creo, confíe en ti_

_Naturo…_

_Es que acaso no fue suficiente con lo que su hermano me hizo, con la manera en que me humillo, tenias que darles otro motivo de burlas_

_Naruto, tu hermano tiene razón, el…_

_Cállate, contigo no estoy hablando_ Itachi estaba mas que sorprendido, si algo caracterizaba al rubio era que siempre era muy educado

_Naruto cálmate, déjame expli…_

_Cállate_ caminó rumbo a la salida de la sala, pero se tropezó un par de veces

_Déjame ayudarte_ Dei, se acerco a su pequeño hermano

_No, no me toque y muchas gracias por darle a Uchiha una nueva razón para burlarse, ahora aparte del Idiota me puede decir ciego_

Deidara estaba sorprendido, su hermano estaba rechazando su ayuda, sabia que Naruto trataba de alejarlos y ahora Itachi le había dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, pero no podía dejarlo, haría hasta la imposible sabia que los necesitaba, además Karin ya les había dicho que podía caer en un estado depresivo y eso lo podría llevar hasta la muerte. ¿Pero es que realmente Naruto quería morirse, tanto daño le había hecho Sasuke para que prefiriera la muerte?

Itachi estaba sin habla, nunca había visto ese tipo de reacción en Naruto, siempre prefería arreglar los problemas con sus hermanos, era el que los mantenía unidos, ¿Es que realmente Sasuke había causado un daño irreparable en el?


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

_Itachi estaba sin habla, nunca había visto ese tipo de reacción en Naruto, siempre prefería arreglar los problemas con sus hermanos, era el que los mantenía unidos, ¿Es que realmente Sasuke había causado un daño irreparable en el?_

_Dei_ hablo el pelinegro

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Yo…_

_ ¿Acaso no te pedí que no vinieras?_

_Dei…_

_No te bastaba con el tiempo que nos veíamos_

_No, yo…_

_ ¿Es que nunca dejaras de se un egoísta?_

_Dei, quería verte, te necesito_

_Vete_

_No…_

_ ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo que has hecho?, mi hermano todo este tiempo ha estado tratando de alejarme de su lado, todo por la maldita ceguera que le dejo el accidente y ahora tu con tu egoísmo le has dado la herramienta para hacerlo_

_Dei, lo siento_ dijo el pelinegro abrazando al rubio.

_Vete_

_No me apartes de tu lado_

_En verdad que eres egoísta, piensas en ti, en que no quieres que te aparte y tú me acabas de apartar de mi hermano_ suspiro _Sabes Naruto puede caer en depresión, además Karin dice que mi hermano prefiere la muerte, por ese motivo no lo dejamos solo…_

_Perdóname mi amor_

_Vete y escúchame bien, si algo le llega a pasar a Naruto olvídate de mi, y dile a tu hermano que…_

No termino de hablar por que escucho que su madre lo llamaba de manera desesperado

_ ¡Deidara!_ gritaba la pelirroja

_Mamá. ¿Qué pasa?_ Dei corría por los pasillos de su casa hasta que llego al lugar del que le gritaba su madre

_Dei, Naruto esta encerrado con llave y hace un momento se escucho que se rompía algo_

_Naruto_ le hablaba su hermano _hermano abre la puerta, por favor_ suplico el mayor

_Hijo, abre_

Kione y Karin iban llegando a la casa cuando escucharon los gritos de Kushina y corrieron hacia ellos para saber que pasaba

_Mamá ¿Por qué gritas?_ pregunto una asustada rubia

_Tu hermano no abre la puerta_

_Naru, abre por favor_

Mientra la rubia insistía a su gemelo para que abriera la puerta Karin investigaba que había llevado al rubio a eso.

_Tía, paso algo para que Naruto este ahí_

_No lose, solo lo escuche cuando cerró la puerta y después algo se rompió dentro de la habitación_

El rostro de Karin palideció un poco, sus platicas con Naruto le habían hecho ver que traía una ligera tendencia suicida y si el…

_Karin_ hablo Kushina _que estas pensando_

_Yo… bueno yo no les había comentado nada_ todos guardaron silencio para saber que era lo que iba a decir _pero Naruto…, hoy hable con un psicólogo del hospital y me dijo que Naruto por lo que le platique puede tratar de suicidarse_

_No, mi hijo no puede hacer eso_ Kushina palideció, y comenzó nueva mente a llamar a su hijo

Itachi veía todo desde mas a tras, estaba un poco pálido, ahora comprendía por que tanto misterio. Realmente se arrepentía de haber ido.

Minutos mas tarde llego el ama de llaves de la familia y abrió la puerta encontraron a Naruto tirado. Por lo que Karin pudo checar solo era un desmayo, enseguida llamaron a Tsunade.

Itachi había entrado anteriormente a la habitación de Naruto siempre se podía ver en ella la alegría que el chico desprendía pero ahora era muy distinta, se veía sombría y podía ver que reflejaba la tristeza que sentía.

_ ¿aun sigues aquí?_ le pregunto Deidara

_Quiero saber como esta Naruto_

_Ya te has enterado de mucho hoy, ¿no crees?_

_Deidara, perdona se que debí esperar para que me lo dijeras pero…_

_Vete Itachi, vete antes de que te prohíba regresar_

Sabia lo que significaban sus palabras, lo entendía estaba molesto por haber provocado este problema con Naruto y el que le pidiera que se retirara no significaba que no lo permitiría volverlo a ver.

Tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí, fue a su casa.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue pedir un te para tranquilizarse, su madre lo vio cuando llego pero se preocupo de inmediato, por el semblante que traía sabia que algo malo había pasado. La vio caminar hacia la sala y camino tras el.

_Itachi, hijo ¿Qué pasa?_

_Mamá_ y como un niño pequeño y asustado lloro abrazando a su madre

Fugaku y Sasuke iban llegando cuando pasaron por la sala escucharon unos sollozos y se adentraron en ella.

Mikoto acariciaba la espalda de su hijo para tratar de reconfortarlo _ ¿Qué pasa Itachi?_

_Lo siento mamá, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco_

_Si, me doy cuenta. Pero ¿Por qué?_

_Mamá, ¿tu crees que es mejor morir a saber que la persona que amas no siente lo mismo por ti?_

_Hijo, ¿paso algo con Dei?_

_Dime mamá ¿crees que es mejor?_

_No lo se mi amor, tal vez si amas mucho a esa persona… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Hoy fui a casa de Dei_

_Y… ¿paso algo malo?_

_No… bueno si se molesto por que fui sin avisar_

_Y ya sabes que te oculta tu novio_ esta ves fue Sasuke quien hablo

_Si, tal vez tu no deberías enterarte_

_Es Naruto?_ pregunto y aun cuando ya sabia que la respuesta involucraba al rubio sabia que no era nada bueno

Hola a todos, sigo agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo

Besos


	13. Chapter 13

__Y ya sabes que te oculta tu novio_ esta ves fue Sasuke quien hablo_

__Si, tal vez tu no deberías enterarte__

__Es Naruto?_ pregunto y aun cuando ya sabia que la respuesta involucraba al rubio sabia que no era nada bueno_

CAPITULO 13

_Si, es Naruto_

_Que pasa con el, Kushina no me ha comentado nada_ hablo la madre

_Tal vez, porque les hizo prometer no decir nada_

_Itachi, no creo que se presten a los caprichos de su hijo, si habláramos de Tsunade lo creería_ dijo Fugaku

_No, hoy me di cuenta cuanto lo están protegiendo_

_De que estas hablando, ya dinos de una vez que fue lo que Naruto te dijo_ exigió Fugaku

_No, es que el no me dijo nada, yo lo vi todo_

_Hijo, que es lo que viste que te dejo así_

_Hoy, como te dije llegue a casa de Dei, mientras esperaba en la sala, escuche una melodía muy triste en el piano, pensé que era Naruto y me dirigí ahí a hablar con el, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hice ruido, entonces dejo de tocar. Naruto volteo hacia la entrada y empezó a llamar a Deidara, diciéndole que no era gracioso, hasta que en verdad Dei entro y ahí mis pensamientos se confirmaron_

_No, no te creo_ Decía Sasuke

_Si, Naruto esta ciego, sus ojos al igual que su rostro están cubiertos por obscuridad.

_No es verdad, dime que estas mintiendo_ exigía Sasuke

_Me ves con ganas de mentir, Naruto era una persona muy especial siempre sonriendo. Tratando de que la gente sea feliz, y hoy…_

_Hoy ¿Qué?_ pregunto Sasuke

_Hoy, después de que supo que era yo quien estaba en esa sala me grito que ya podía venir a decirte Sasuke, para que aparte de Idiota lo llamaras ciego para que ahora pudieras burlarte de el mejor, después salio hacia su habitación, de pronto Kushina empezó a llamar a Deidara cuando subimos ella estaba justo fuera de la habitación de Naruto, le dijo que no le contestaba y que algo dentro se habia quebrado, después de un rato llego Kione con Karin…_

_Pobre Kushina, debe estar destrozada…_ decía la pelinegra

_Karin dijo que Naruto prefiere estar… estar muerto_

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía, tenia que verlo y suplicarle que lo perdonara.

_Te das cuenta Sasuke, destrozaste a la persona mas pura que he conocido_

_Yo… Itachi debes ayudarme a hablar con el, por favor_

_No_

La siguiente tarde Mikoto fue a visitar a los Namikaze, Kushina le platico todo lo referente a la ceguera de Naruto, en tanto ellas platicaban no se dieron cuenta que Naruto se acerco a ellas.

_Así, que Uchiha-sama viene a ver que lo que su hijo le contó es verdad_

Mikoto se sintió muy mal, por la manera tan cortante en la que el rubio le hablo, el siempre le había hablado con mucho cariño,

_Naruto, no seas grosero_ le hablo su madre _Mikoto solo paso a saludarme_

_Claro, por eso justo el día después de que su hijo se entero de mi ceguera se le ocurrió venir a verte_ respondió el rubio con ironía marcada en su voz

_Naruto, perdona…_

_No se disculpe Uchiha-sama, se que la curiosidad le gano_

_Puedo preguntar ¿como es que sabes que soy yo?_

_El perfume que usa puedo reconocerlo, ya que fui yo quien lo eligió para que se lo regalaran, Uchiha-sama_

_Ya veo, pero Naruto sabes que no debes ser tan formal con migo. Puedes seguir llamándome Mikoto_

_Lo siento Uchiha-sama, de ahora en adelante esta será la manera en que la llamare, puesto que no deseo tener ningún tipo de trato con su familia nunca más, pero entiendo que mis padres y mis hermanos continúen con su amistad_

_Naruto, no puedes hablar en serio, lo que paso con Sasuke…_

_Lo que paso con si hijo es algo que tendré que recordar por siempre, esta ceguera me hará recordar cual fue el motivo por el cual quería huir del país._

_Naruto, mi hijo dese hablar contigo…_

_ ¿para que Uchiha-sama?, ¿Para poder reírse de frente?_

_Naruto, creo que deberían hablar, para aclarar todo esta_

_Uchiha-sama, su hijo me dejo muy claro las casa, y no solo a mi. Sino a media universidad. Con permiso_

Mikoto estaba muy sorprendida, ahora entendía el por que Itachi reaccionara de esa manera ayer.

_Mikoto, perdona el esta muy dolido con todo esto, se…_

_Por favor Kushina no te disculpes, tiene todo el derecho de tratarme de esa forma, Itachi nos dijo lo que Sasuke le hizo y lo endiento. Bueno creo que ya tengo que irme_

Mikoto estaba mas que sorprendida, era verdad lo que decía Itachi con ese pensamiento llego a su casa.

En la hora de la comida

_Mama, ¿fuiste a casa de Deidara?_ pregunto Itachi

_Si, así es_

_ ¿Viste a Naruto?_ Esta vez fue Sasuke quien preguto

_Si… _

_ ¿Y que te dijo?_

_... … …_

_Mama, que fue lo que te dijo_

_Me dejo muy claro, que no quiere tener ningún tipo de trato con nosotros_

_ ¿Mama, le dijiste que necesito hablar con el?

_Sasuke, cariño lo mejor es que trates de olvidar…_

_No mama, por favor no me pidas que me olvide de el por que no lo hare_

_Es que acaso no entiendes, Sasuke_ pregunto una exaltada Mikoto _Lo lastimaste demasiado, el cree que lo único que arias al verlo es reírte de el_

_Por eso mismo necesito hablar con el, necesito que sepa que nada de lo que le dije es verdad_

_ ¿Y tu crees que el va creerte eso?_ comento Fugaku

_Tiene, hare todo para que lo crea_

_Es que acaso no entiendes, el creerá que todo lo que digas, lo harás por pena_ decía Itachi _te lo dije Sasuke te arrepentirías_

_Y que piensan hacer con el, ¿ya están viendo algún especialista o algo así?_

_Naruto no quiere dejarse revisar, Kushina se siente impotente su hijo se esta dando por vencido, dice que Tsunade les propuso llevarselo del pais_ comento la pelinegra

_No pueden, no se lo pueden llevar, mama yo necesito hablar con él_ desia un angustiado Sasuke

Pido disculpas por la demora ando corta de tiempo en los ultimos dias

Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado

saludos


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14:

Mansión Namikaze

=2 semanas después=

En ese momento Naruto se encontraba en el baño que estaba en su habitación, terminando de arreglar su equipaje, su abuela le había ofrecido sacarlo del país, ella y su abuelo iban a ir a vivir a Londres, para poder descansar y le habían ofrecido que se fuera con ellos.

**Flash Back**

Dos semanas atrás durante la cena

Todo había estado muy tranquilo para descontento de todos, ya que antes las cenas en familia no solían serlo, ya que Naruto nunca permitía que fueran aburridas.

Esa tarde Tsunade ya había hablado con su hijo y con Kushina acerca de la propuesta que haría en esos momentos.

_Naruto, quiero proponerte algo_

_Dime abuela_

_Jiraiya y yo nos iremos a Londres en dos semanas aproximadamente, y yo quiero que vengas con nosotros_

_Naruto, Tsunade cree que si cambias de aires tu estado de salud mejorara_ Esta vez lo dijo su abuelo.

_No, el no puede irse_ decía Kione

_Kione, eso es algo que solo el puede decidir_

_Iré_ contesto Naruto

_Entonces yo también iré_ dijo su gemela

_No, no quiero que vayas_ contesto Naruto

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?_

_Es que acaso no puedes entender, quiero estar solo, tú y Deidara solo me atosigan, estoy harto de ustedes_

_Pero tu prometiste que no me dejarías sola_ decia la chica sollozando _lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?_

_Eso fue antes, cuando yo no estaba ciego. Para que me quieres a tu lado, solo soy un estorbo_

_No lo eres Naruto_ esta vez hablo Deidara

_Claro que lo soy, y mas para ti que no tienes la libertad necesaria para ver a tu novio_

_No…_

_No lo niegues Deidara, si me quedo más que claro cuando lo trajiste, para que se burlara de mi_

_Eso no es verdad, yo…_

_Me iré, y no quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca_ esto lo dijo también para sus padres

_Naruto, hijo no digas eso por favor_ decía una llorosa Kushina

_Es que no sedan cuenta que yo no quiero tener nada que ver con los Uchiha_

_Y nadie te esta pidiendo eso Naruto_ comento Minato

_No me lo pides, pero lo hacen_

_ ¿a que te refieres?_ pregunto su padre

_Mira, tu seguirás siendo amigo de Fugaku, mi madre de Mikoto y Deidara no dejara a Itachi y en algún momento se tendrán que reunir y yo no quiero estar cuando eso pase_

_Pero ¿Y yo hermano?, ¿Por qué me alejas?_ pregunto la rubia

_Kione, te quiero mucho, pero necesitas rehacer tu vida, no quiero que estés amarrada de la vida de un ciego_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_No, perdóname hermana. Esto es lo mejor para ti_

_No, no es lo mejor para mi. Te odio abuela, ¿Por qué tienes que alejarlo de mi?.

Kiones salio rumbo a su habitación y Tsunade detrás de ella, tenían que hablar.

_Entonces abuelo, cuando nos vamos_

_En dos semanas, ya te avisaremos cuando_

_Y ustedes no van a decir nada_ decia Deidara _no pueden permitir que se vaya_

_Naruto, ya tomo su decisión_ contesto Minato, Kushina solo lloraba por que su hijo se iría de su lado.

_No puedes Naruto, que pasa con nosotros_

_Dei, lo hago por ustedes_

_No es cierto_

_Si, hermano también te quiero mucho, y me duele dejarlos pero ustedes tienen que vivir su vida, no quiero que su vida sea igual de amargada que la mia. Asi podras ver a Itachi cuanto quieras y ya no tendras que perder tu tiempo con migo_

_El tiempo que estoy con tigo no es perdido, tu sabes…_

_Dei, no lo hagas mas difícil. Ya tome mi decisión y no me voy a retractar_

Deidara se levanto de su lugar, se dirigió a Naruto y lo abrazo _Promete que te esforzaras por salir adelante, que no te dejaras vencer_

_Te lo prometo_

_Si me extrañas, ¿llamaras?_

_Siempre que lo haga_

Sus padres no dijeron nada, ellos habían aceptado su decisión desde el primer momento

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando salio del baño, respiro profundamente

_¿Que haces aquí?_ Dijo el rubio con una gran mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

Hola a todos, les agradezco que sigan leyendo

Este capitulo es corto, lo se pero no quería hacerlo demasiado largo. Aparte quería dejarlos un poco intrigados (espero que funcione)

Necesito que me digan si creen que se este haciendo aburrido a veces eso es lo que yo creo.

Si tiene alguna sugerencia o reclamo háganmelo saber.

Cuidence y nos leemos pronto


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi historia espero que siga siendo de su agrada.

Una pequeña nota: las letras mayúsculas es cuando los personajes empiezan a alterarse y gritar.

_Cuando salio del baño, respiro profundamente_

__¿Que haces aquí?_ Dijo el rubio con una gran mueca de desagrado en su rostro._

CAPITULO 15:

_Necesitamos hablar_

_ Jaja, si claro hablar_

_No, tienes razón. Yo necesito que me escuches_

_Creo que ya escuche lo suficiente de ti, así que te pido que salgas de mi habitación_

_No lo hare, hasta que me escuches_

_Mira Uchiha, no se quien te permitió entrar…_

_No es la primera vez que entro sin ser descubierto_

_Sal de aquí_

_No, sin que ante me escuches_

_YA TE DIJE..._ respiro profundamente el rubio _ya te dije que ya he escuchado suficiente de ti_

_Amor, escucha se que estas muy enojado con migo pero…_

_NUNCA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI, NO VOY A SOPORTAR UN MINUTO MAS DE TUS BURLAS_

_No son burlas, nunca me burlaría de ti por que te amo_

_Jajaja_ Naruto empezó a reír _Veo que tienes mala memoria Uchiha, pero yo no y si quieres puedo recordarte cada una de las cosas que me dijiste hace tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad_ le dijo con mucho sarcasmo

_Naruto, por favor_ el escucharlo llamarlo por su apellido lo hacia sentir muy mal _solo te pido que me escuches, y yo se que tu corazón sabe que lo que te digo es verdad, te amo y se que es lo mismo que sientes por mi_

_No Uchiha, lo único que desde ese dia hasta ahora siento por ti, es odio_ el rubio camino rumbo a la puerta para que el pelinegro saliera, coloco su mano sobre la perilla y antes de que pudiera moverla

_Se que no es verdad, en tu corazón nunca ha existido ni existirá este sentimiento y mucho menos hacia mi_ le dijo el pelinegro

Naruto trato de abrir la puerta pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave

_Abre la maldita puerta y sal de aquí, no quiero sentirte cerca nunca más. ¿Que no te vasta con verme ciego?, ¿Qué mas quieres?, ¿Qué me muera?, si es así no te preocupes que yo también deseo estar muerto, pero sabes la vida no es justa_

_NO, no digas eso por favor. Si tu mueres, yo moriré con tigo_ le decía el pelinegro acercándose a el.

_No te acerques, vete. SAL DE AQUÍ_

_Escúchame_ le dijo Sasuke tomándolo del brazo

_No, suéltame_ como pudo se soltó y empezó a golpear la puerta _DEIDARA, KIONE, ABRAN LA PUERTA POR FAVOR_

_Solo escúchame_ le insistió Sasuke y lo abrazo por la espalda. Lo levanto en brazos y lo alejo de la puerta.

Este movimiento le creo a Naruto una desubicacion de su habitación, se sentía perdido, había memorizado su casa pero con el simple hecho de que alguien lo moviera de lugar se perdía

_Suéltame, ya te dije que no te voy a escuchar. Nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti ahora._ empezó a caminar y utilizaba sus manos para tratar de ubicarse. _DEIDARA, AYUDAME. ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR_

De pronto alguien trato de abrir la puerta por el lado del pasillo.

_DEIDARA, ABRE LA PUERTA_

_Lo siento joven Naruto, no soy su hermano_ Decía una de las mucamas _la llave que tenemos de repuesto su mama se la llevo y ahora no esta en casa_

_DILE A DEIDARA QUE ABRA LA PUERTA_

_Si joven_

_Escúchame, todo lo que te dije en aquella ocasión, no era verdad_ Sasuke sabia que si no le decía no volvería a tener otra oportunidad _perdí una apuesta con Sakura, y ella me pidió que dijera eso como pago_

Naruto había dejado de localizar la puerta con ayuda de sus mano, y se quedo estático.

_Tienes que creerme, esto solo seria por tres meses…_

_Cállate, vete,_

_Créeme_

_Y que ganas con que te crea_

_Déjame estar a tu lado_

_Nunca_

_Pero…_

_Si es verdad lo que dices solo me demuestras que el amor que yo te daba no valía nada_

_No es verdad, también te amo_

_Si, por supuesto. Tanto me amas que jugaste con mi sentimientos_

_Amor…_

_YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI, VETE_

_Naruto, estas bien_ preguntaron desde fuera de la habitación.

_DEIDARA, ABRE. SACAME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR_

Su hermano se preocupo mucho por que la voz del chico dentro de la habitación se escuchaba desesperada

_Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿como es que la puerta esta cerrada con llave?_

_ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR, SACAME DE AQUÍ_

_Dime, ¿Donde estas?_

_NO LO SE_

_Naruto, tranquilízate y escucha mi voz, quiero que te acerques a la puerta. Si pones atención mi voz te guiara_

Naruto decidió hacer caso a su hermano, se puso de pie y respiro profundamente.

_Naruto camina hacia donde escuchas mi voz_

Sasuke sintió miedo, así que tomo en un abrazo por la espalda al rubio

_Naruto, tienes que creerme_ le dijo en el oído

_NO, SUELTAME, YA TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI_

_Naruto, que pasa. ¿Quién esta contigo?_ pregunto el mayor desde fuera

_DEI, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA_

_Quien esta contigo_

_NO IMPORTA, SACAME DE AQUÍ_

_Naruto, amor, perdóname déjame ayudarte a salir de la obscuridad en la que estas…_

_CALLATE Y TU NO PUEDES AYUDARME, TU ME ENVIASTE A ESA OBSCURIDAD, Y CADA QUE HABLAS ME UNDES MAS_

_Naruto, no me digas eso…_

Deidara entendió en ese instante quien estaba en la habitación con su hermano

_Sasuke, eres tu ¿Verdad?, abre la puerta_

_No, necesito hablar con Naruto a solas_

_PERO YO NO QUIERO, DEI, AYUDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ, ABRE LA PUERTA_

_Naruto, solo escúchame y cree lo que te digo_

_ESTA BIEN…, Esta bien, ya me dijiste lo que paso, y te creo. Ahora vete_

En ese instante la puerta fue abierta por Deidara, el cual corrió a lado de su hermano.

_¿Estas bien, otouto?_

_No Naruto, necesito que de verdad me creas_

_Ya te dije que te creo, veta ya_

_No, no puedo. Perdóname quiero estar a tu lado_

Dei estaba sorprendido, Sasuke estaba muy afligido

_No, no puedo perdonarte, no me pidas eso_

_Uchiha… es hora de que te vayas. Además, quiero que sepas que esta es la ultima ocasión que me vas a ver_

_No, no me digas eso_

_Vete ya Sasuke, estas alterándolo demasiado_ decía el mayor

_No, no me iré hasta que escuche de Naruto que me perdona_

Dei sabia cuan testarudos eran esos dos, así que opto por otra solución, tomo su celular y llamo a su novio

__Dei, amor que bueno que me llamas__ decia Itachi

_Itachi, necesito que vengas a mi casa_

__No abra problemas con Naruto__

_No, es por Naruto, no se como rayos Sasuke entro en la casa. Necesito que te lo lleves, esta alterando mucho a mi hermano y esto no es bueno para su salud_

__¿Que dices?__

_Itachi por favor no tardes_

__Estoy saliendo__

Itachi estaba realmente sorprendido, como es que Sasuke habia entrado en casa de Naruto, pero de seguro Dei tenia razon y solo estaba dañando mas a Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

AVISO

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa. Deje mucho tiempo en el olvido esta historia, pero con mi trabajo logre olvidarme de ella.

Ademas perdi toda la informacion de mi compu ahí estaba el sig. Cap de esta historia.

Ahora creo q tendre un poco de tiempo, y les prometo actualizar pronto esta historia

Muchas gracias a todos los que la han leido y me dejan algun comentario.


End file.
